KeroGirls VS
by Z2
Summary: Some time ago, the Keroro Platoon was involved in an accident that transformed them into human girls. However, even if their body and mind changed, the invasion still continues! Fuyuki sees Earth's fate in his dreams while a shadow looms over it all. Other forces are moving to take Pekopon, and the mysterious goal behind the invasion begins to come to light.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER – 1

Earth, the third planet of the Solar System, a green garden floating in the sea of stars, a shining beacon of life among cold rocks. Or, at least, that's how humanity perceived their universe. However, among the cosmos, the miracle of life had appeared many times, from far away stars to places not so distant from humanity's cradle. Swimming in dangerous water, but blind, everything humanity had built could disappear in a moment.

A metropolis had its sky covered by a veil of gray clouds. Lights of the buildings and lamps were out. No moon was visible through the clouds, but through some of its gaps, streaks of green light broke through, bringing some faint light to the city bellow. Its tall buildings tortuously rose attempting to reach those skies with curved lines, almost resembling giant gray trees. Down below, people ran desperately through the empty and strangely twisted curves, vehicles crashing around them while smoke started rising to the sky.

A young teenager, Fuyuki Hinata stood still in the middle of those streets, showing an almost unnatural calmness. His appearance in that uniform would not stand out in a crowd from among other students. There was a green blazer over a white t-shirt, red necktie and gray pants. A cold wind flew past him, blowing his dark short hair, especially a certain unruly hair strand standing up in the middle of his head. He had already seen that landscape, that scene, in many variations, uncountable times. Yes, even in the fateful day where he encountered a certain alien for the first time. Each time, it was slightly different, and this one was no different.

The city, skies, the world in front of him seemed split into three, standing directly beside each other. Sunset, daybreak and night right beside each other, under each sky there was also completely different buildings and roads, like three different worlds cut up and put side by side.

The world right in front of him, in the middle, resembled the Okutokyo that Fuyuki saw every day. A dense city, although not particularly busy, with residential blocks standing fairly close to skyscraper blocks downtown. Cars and people crossed the streets in their daily routine, seemingly ignoring the two other worlds around them.

The world to his left showed a similar visage of a busy city however, the buildings and vehicles moving there seemed alien. Several metallic towers extending past the clouds, while smaller white buildings, without windows or even visible doors, surrounded them. Above several of the buildings, and spread in engravings, there was a familiar star shaped mark. In the skies, several lights could be seen flying through the buildings, but the ground and empty streets bellow were silent.

Finally, to his right, there was the city known to him, but it lied in ruins, under a cloudy sky. The walls of the gray buildings showed damage and structural flaws, as if no one had maintained them for years, just as the roads bellow. In the center of the city, amidst the buildings, there was a gargantuan hole, going deep into the ground. Shadows of people walked alongside black flames in those ruins, seemingly wandering towards the massive fissure in the center.

"This is…"

Fuyuki suddenly saw himself facing a small humanoid shadow, reaching his knees. It had a slender body and an oversized head, resembling a classical alien image. In spite of standing right in front of him, shadows covered it, while its large round eyes shone like beacons. The figure smirked.

Fuyuki blinked and, like in a sudden scene cut, he did not see the alien silhouette before him anymore, rather than that, he saw a certain green haired girl… She stood in front of him, with a condescending smirk. Strands of dark green hair blew in front of her face, almost reaching her pitch black eyes. Her form was surrounded by a black fog, as if shadows projected onto the air itself, slowing crawling around her. From what Fuyuki could make out, she wore her standard uniform, although calling it a uniform seemed to be glorifying it too much. She sported an open short-sleeved green vest, a yellow star on her left, over a form fitting white shirt, brown short shorts, green kneepads and similarly colored socks and boots. A bright gold star on the back of her head tied her hair into a large ponytail, which moved with the wind blowing around them.

"Sergeant?! No. I don't know who you are but yo-" The green haired girl suddenly leaned forward, her nose touching Fuyuki's own. The girl grinned.

"Which path will you take?"

/

Fuyuki opened his eyes. He was sitting in class, during daytime, several students hanging around and leisurely talking with each other, while the strong sunlight illuminated the room. "It was just another one of those dreams…" Fuyuki muttered. In spite of how bizarre it was, he sighed, with a hint of disappointment. "This unmoving world stays the same…"

"Fuyuki! Fuyuki!" The face of a young girl suddenly appeared before Fuyuki, with a beaming smile. It was Momoka Nishizawa. She had let her azure hair grow a bit, tying it into a small ponytail. Although usually elegant and composed, as befitting the heir of the richest family in the world, some matters, like Fuyuki himself, easily could break that front. She sported the female version of Kishou's uniform, which looked similar but with a short gray skirt replacing the pants. In addition to that, she sported tight high white socks, tied by a black lace.

"Ah, sorry Nishizawa," Fuyuki smiled standing up, "I guess I stayed up way too late last night." Fuyuki stopped, looking through the room at the windows on his left, and the empty athletics field bellow, illuminated by the usually strong sunlight. "But, that dream felt odd."

/Encounter 01 – The Invader Keroro, Phantom Blooper/

Ages ago on a green planet far away from Earth, a small child made a promise, while looking at the stars in a clean night sky.

"One day, I'll become the leader of the army. I'll wear a real Keron Star and become a hero known through the entire planet… no, universe!" The childish voice proudly proclaiming his future came from a small green alien, wearing a signature yellow hat with two long ear flaps covering where his ears would be, were it a human. Its round eyes with a large black iris stared at the skies, while the lips on its mostly white face drew a confident smile. The child raised its green hand only to give a mock salute to the horizon beyond him while a yellow star shone on his white belly.

A little while ago, the inquisitive eyes of a mature woman with long black hair tied into a large ponytail, through her small glasses, ran all over a petite green haired girl who stood in the center of a spacious, but busy room. It was bright and clean with wooden floor tiles, a purple carpet in the middle, sound and video equipment all around the left wall, with a large blue sofa on the opposite side.

There was a picture of the cosmos and a galaxy in the center of the back wall, alongside a small white fridge with a yellow star emblem. Beside the purple front door, there was a large stand with various models, most of them Keroro's large Gunpla collection, but there were also some anime figures and other types of model kits, like racing cars and a classic Japanese castle. Yes, that was the Sergeant's Room, where a certain frog-like invader had settled some time ago, after an encounter with two young human teens two years ago.

The one standing in the center of the room resembled a girl around Fuyuki's age, and had a yellow star ribbon tying her hair into a high ponytail, while leaving untied bangs in front. She sported a short-sleeved green vest over a tight white shirt, a yellow star adorning the left side of her vest, alongside similarly form fitting khaki shorts. In addition, she wore green kneepads and boots, resembling some kind of military cosplay. Aki Hinata, the woman observing her, sported simpler attire, a lilac sleeveless shirt and brown pants, which still wrapped around her voluptuous body and all her curves.

"I can still barely believe this is really you, Kero." Aki said with a playful smile, raising a finger up to her own cheek, "You look so cute! You could even be the model for a manga's heroine!"

Keroro put her hands behind her back, smiling. "Well, sir, of course the gallant hero would become a cute heroine!"

"And where was this gallant hero?" Aki silently muttered, holding her smile. "Still, you seem to be taking this very well."

"Well, it just feels natural, sir. Like, if I had amnesia, I don't think I'd notice anything wrong with myself. Although, that's also a bit scary." She had a weak smile while saying, that, but soon put on a large grin, "Besides, if you think about it… I'm cute, great at cleaning, washing, cooking and invading! You could say I'm a model soldier and woman!"

"Hm… Well, invading part aside, wouldn't that just make you really cliche? There's nothing special about a main heroine whose only special qualities are things that generally are considered feminine anyway. Maybe I'll need to rethink using you as the model."

"I didn't ask for an editor's opinion." Keroro grumbled.

Aki winked at the flustered green haired girl. "Although maybe a generic heroine, you'd make a great daughter-in-a-law."

"Ge-gero?!" Keroro blushed, "Yo-you aren't serious, right?!"

"What do you think, Fuyuki?" Aki glanced at the door of Keroro's room, which had been slightly opened but instantly closed upon her comment. "Ah, youth!" Aki giggled, "When I look at you these days, Keroro, I see a young girl inside and outside. Although I guess things would just get complicated if something started between you two. Are you really staying like this for a while?" The older woman wondered.

"According to Sergeant Major Kururu, there was some unexpected side-effect, and she still hasn't figured out how to fix it. It might take a long time."

"So, our new heroine will stay for a while, eh?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Keroro's eyes dodged Aki's own, looking at the floor, "Besides, sometimes I feel I could just stay like this…"

Some time had passed since that conversation and Keroro, still looking like a human girl, stood inside her room again, dressed in white shorts and a long sleeved green turtleneck. She raised her fist triumphantly, mimicking the alien child from many years ago, her eyes shinning while she looked at her own image in the mirror. "Well, it doesn't really matter. Either way, soon Pekopon will be mine!"

Even though many things had changed recently, sergeant Keroro's room remained mostly the same. Beside the sofa, there were two additions to the room – a light blue closet built into the wall. It remained open, showing various clothing, many green. On the opposite side of the same wall, there was a large full body mirror fixed onto it, where Keroro stood, looking at herself. She saluted her own reflection with a confident smile.

/

The school day had come and gone. Fuyuki stood in a grassy field in front of the main school building's entrance, which consisted of four glass sliding doors, on top of a small raised section of paved ground. "Join the Occult Club!" bold blue letters were on the forefront, with a shot of a galaxy in the background, with various famous objects floating in front of it, like Egyptian and Mayan pyramids, the Stonehenge and Moai statues. There were various bright and bold posters similar to it all around, advertising clubs focused on various other activities, like soccer, theater or music.

"Once again, it seems like none of the new students are interested in joining the club…" He lamented, "Nishizawa's bodyguard group is a bit eccentric, but this is no reason for that." He reminisced how the guards surrounded Momoka when they attempted to advertise the club before classes, leading to a very awkward promotion.

Fuyuki glanced at a nearby tree. Hidden inside the foliage, there was a security guard, clad in their dark uniforms under full combat vest, his face covered by a gray glass. "Eh?" The guard remained frozen, but somehow Fuyuki stared at him, without saying anything. His hands shivered, and he lost his balance, hitting the ground bellow almost immediately, just to run away in panic afterwards.

Meanwhile, gray clouds covered the skies above them, soon followed by a few drops of water. Fuyuki, stood still, briefly looking at the precipitation. "It's been like this fairly often in the last few days." Fuyuki thought to himself, before dismissing it and going inside the school building, towards the clubroom.

If it were not for the name written on the black board, and the plate on the entrance door, the Occult Club's room would seem just like an abandoned school lab. Of course, Momoka was the only other member, and they did not do much there, so Fuyuki had never gotten himself to modify the clubroom much. Aside from Fuyuki himself, at that time, there were two girls there.

"I've finished distributing the Occult Club pamphlets like you asked." Nishizawa put both hands together in front of her, speaking with a smile. However, her eyebrow twitched, as she attempted to hide a furious voice crying inside her. "PAUL! I can't believe it! ALL this time you had been sabotaging the Occult Club! You complete idiot! If Fuyuki even suspected something, he'd hate me forever! Of course, I enjoyed keeping this place just for the two of us… but you almost ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry for bothering you." Fuyuki smiled, "but, I don't want to see this Occult Club disappearing after we leave Kishou. If we had some new members, then maybe I could even…"

"Even…?" Momoka looked curiously at him.

"Well," Fuyuki scratched the back of his hair, "We can't really talk about that kind of thing here, but you should know what I mea-". Time stopped for a moment. Somehow, while thinking about the future, the three cities from his dream flew back into his mind, flashing in front of his eyes.

"Fuyuki?" Momoka politely wondered, looking puzzled at his eyes, which seemed to focus on a far away place.

"Ah, it's nothing, Nishizawa!"

The other student in the clubroom observed both from one of the tables with her large black eyes. She lacked her usual spark, just looking bored, resting her cheek against one of her right hand. Her hair was similarly dark, tied into two small pigtails, although with some longer hair strands free on the sides of her face. She knew perfectly well the secret Momoka and Fuyuki were talking about, of course.

Even though she currently looked identical to a human girl, she was another alien from the distant Gamma Galaxy. Some time had passed since that incident, and they had gotten used to their current situation. In Tamama's case, she had started living with the Nishizawa as an official guest and disciple of Ouka Nishizawa, Momoka's mother, and one of the strongest humans in the world. She had also started going to school alongside Momoka, although it was not something she considered particularly fun. "No friends, no fun, no nothing. I hate this." Tamama muttered.

For one reason or another, the other classmates had soon overlooked her arrival and she saw herself mostly alone in school, not fitting into any groups. Of course, in the beginning, she really did not expect this situation would last so long in the first place, so she had not cared about making friends there. Still, that brought back some bad old memories from her actual childhood back in Keron…

"Tamae, come on, smile!"

"Oh, yes, there's this 'thing'." Tamama muttered, looking annoyed at the boy standing in front of her, Juunishiro Akahoshi. He was one of students of the 3B class, who apparently had been Fuyuki's classmate since the first year in Kishou, although they were never close friends. He looked around the same age as Hinata, and had scruffy black hair. He was not particularly tall, but had an athletic, even if thin, build. His eyes carried a strong determination, although his intent was not particularly admirable in Tamama's eyes…

"Akahoshi. You're from the athletics club, and you've got no intention of joining us, right?" Fuyuki smiled, but spoke in an oddly cold tone. "So, just go back there."

"Eh?" The boy blinked, alongside the two girls, who stared curiously at Fuyuki. However, one moment later the odd smile seemed to disappear, while Fuyuki pushed him out of the room, "Alright, stop bothering our club members!"

"See you later, Tamae!" Juunishiro said with a large grin, seemingly ignoring how Fuyuki pushed him through the doorway.

"You aren't a club member either." Momoka said, staring annoyed at Tamama while crossing her arms. "At this point, if you want to join it's fine, but you're just occupying space right now!"

Tamama smiled embarrassedly, while scratching the back of her head, "I'm not really sure…" Conveniently, a cheery theme song started ringing, and she picked up a mobile phone from her blazer, dodging the question. "Hi, it's Tamama!" She said with a smile, while turning her back to Momoka.

"Right now?! It's fine! I'm going!"

/

A beautiful high school student with long hair and straight bangs stood at the exit of a large Japanese academy. She sported a black blazer with a blue bowtie, alongside a blue skirt, her slender arms held together in front of herself, while her bright blue eyes looked expectantly at the one standing in front of her. It was a teenage boy around her own age, wearing the male version of her uniform, which replaced the blue skirt with similarly colored pants and the bowtie for a necktie. He had certain unruly short hair, without bangs, and his dark eyes looked hesitantly at the girl in front of him, in spite of being taller than her.

"You're Shimotsuki's friend, right? I'm… Akira Kitajima, from the drama club."

Standing from a fair distance, near a bench in front of the imposing school building, three other girls observed the scene with interest. One of them, Satsuki Shiwasu, with short brown hair, barely reaching her shoulders, wearing her school blazer open, had her arms crossed, while smirking playfully. "Eh… Who'd guess that our alien friend would quickly rise to become a school idol?"

"Beautiful, polite, elegant, feminine, athletic, smart… It's hard to believe that she was some kind of alien frog until recently." Another one of the girls, Yayoi Shimotsuki smiled, hiding her hands behind herself. She had long dark hair and her bangs tied to the left by a small hairpin. She also sported black tight high socks, seemingly much more concerned about her appearance than the friend beside her.

"Somehow, the frog became a princess." Satsuki teased, hitting the other girl that stood next to them with her elbow.

The third girl had long dark hair tied into a large ponytail by a big blue ribbon. She sported the same uniform as the others, but also had a blue scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders, tied with a yellow pin that resembled a pointy shuriken. She held a feline smile while watching the scene, although her sharp eyes seemed to be looking far away.

"Heh! Missing Natsumi?" Satsuki teased.

"Of course." Koyuki nodded. "I wish we were all together here again."

"When Natsumi comes back, I'll complain about her hiding all that stuff about aliens from us for such a long time!" Satsuki crossed her arms and exclaimed with a smile.

"Then, again, I didn't even realize that Koyuki was a real ninja, even though she didn't hide it at all." Yayoi's softer voice complemented, before going in an unrelated trail. "Ninjas, aliens… I wonder if there are vampires out there too?"

"Well, I'd bet on ghosts at least!" Satsuki followed with a smirk

/

An athletic girl ran through an open grassy field surrounded by trees. The wind blew the longer strands of short red hair from the girl's face, while her fierce grayish eyes looked ahead. Her mouth drew a confident smirk, baring fangs like a predator. There was a yellow skull hairpin tying longer bangs to the left of her face. On that same side, there was also a scar crossing through her face, right by her left eye. She sported black fitness shorts with reds stripes on the sides, alongside a similar colored sleeveless top, leaving her fit waist exposed. A few other people passed by through the same location, although most walked through a paved road distant from her track. That was Okutokyo Park.

Her body drenched in sweat, she stopped near a wooden bench, holding onto it while breathing heavily. Looking at a clock on her pulse, she grinned, "New record!" She mused, before looking at her palm with heavy eyelids, "For this body anyway…"

Suddenly, a cold white towel hit from behind her, wrapping itself around her shoulders. "This is…"

"Training rigorously like usual, Giroro?" Behind her, there was a teenager with a confident smirk. He looked a couple of years older than the redhead, his sharp eyes observing her with interest, while his mouth drew a smirk. In spite of his clear youth and health, he had unkempt gray hair under his black knit cap. He sported an orange short-sleeved shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, and similarly colored baggy pants. There was an emblem resembling two open angelic wings pictured on the left of his shirt.

"Saburo?" The redhead looking at him with some annoyance, while wiping the sweat off her face, "Did you come to tease me or something?"

"I was just passing by this park… and maybe this world too." Mutsumi smiled, looking at the trees surrounding them, his hands hidden in his pants' pockets. "So, how do feel about it? Running under this sun like everyone else? Without needing to hide or disguise yourself?"

"Huh? That's…" Giroro stopped for a second, raising an eyebrow, "It feels nice, I guess. But it's just another distraction."

"For your invasion?"

"Of course! Our goal hasn't changed at all. We'll conquer Pekopon for the glory of Keron!"

"Glory of Keron…eh? Why do your bosses even want to conquer this planet?" After an uncomfortable silence, Saburo continued. "You don't know that, right?" He smirked, while Giroro looked annoyed at him.

"That's- That's irrelevant to me! We need to do it before one of our enemies takes the planet. That's everything we need to know."

"Well, I'll be watching the little party you're planning for later." Saburo smirked at the annoyed redhead.

"Little party?" Giroro muttered, looking annoyed at him while frustrated with her situation. "It's true that we've failed again and again, but don't think you'll get away with considering us jokes." She thought, gritting her teeth.

/

A few blocks from Kishou, a figure in a green jacket and brown shorts stood in the middle of a street, her green hair blowing in the wind, while a perverse smile drawn by her soft lips. Her deep black eyes glimmered like a star.

"Stupid Pekoponians," Keroro thought, while a large maleficent smirk was drawn by her soft face, "Going in your pointless daily routines, while being unable to see the threat standing right in front of yourselves. Unable to notice the terror standing right before you!" She thought to herself while puffing her chest forward, "Gero! Gero! Gero! But, of course, foolish humans never would be able to look past this guise that I'm wearing right now!"

With her right hand, she held a strange stone mask. It had large blank black eyes, defined lips and nose, with small fangs coming from its closed mouth. On its forehead, there was a yellow jewel shaped like a five-pointed star similar to the emblem that she carried on her chest.

"It's almost time to start, right, Miss Sergeant?" Tamama looked excitedly at the platoon's commander. Rather than the school uniform, she sported her usual platoon uniform - black shorts and long sleeved black jacket over an oversized white shirt, her emblem, a green and yellow arrow stamped on the left side of her jacket, over her breast area. She crossed her arms, glancing sideways at the green haired girl behind her, while smirking. "I hope you won't make a fool of yourself again, useless leader!"

Giroro stood next to Tamama, holding a confident grin. She sported her uniform, a short-sleeved red vest, over a white shirt, and black shorts, alongside a gray belt strapped from her left shoulder to right hip. Red kneepads and boots completed her uniform. Although she had a more serious demeanor than the others, her outfit still resembled some party costume. That time rather than her usual scowl, she had an aggressive grin, barely hold her excitement – a direct strike! "It's the most obvious strategy! And after so long, it's finally time!"

A blond girl observed the others from afar, holding onto a vehicle that resembled a metallic wheel-less bike, which seemingly floated on the hair. Her reddish eyes looked at them from behind her glasses, holding a dark smirk on an otherwise cute face. Strands of her long blond hair wrapped themselves in circles above her shoulders, while an orange bucket cap, with her signature yellow spiral emblem covered her hair. Her outfit resembled the uniforms of the others, although with a yellow vest, and orange shorts. Her white undershirt was a white triangular top, barely reaching her belly button. Kururu smirked, looking at a small panel on the vehicle that she rode. A red line crossed continuously a dark round screen, showing a small variation up and down in its way. "Ku, ku, ku… I wonder how they'll react..." Sergeat Major Kururu grinned.

Her bike module was part of a larger vehicle, docking with it through its back. Above the bike, there was a large spherical and yellow metallic face, with round white eyes marked with a spiral pattern. Two mechanical arms came from the sides of the central module, ending in large gray claws, while two horizontal yellow shields were on the sides of the bike-like part. A faint rainbow colored aura surrounded the entire vehicle – it was an anti-barrier, keeping the floating machine and its pilot unnoticed by the people walking through the streets bellow. "Alrighty boss, everything's ready!" Kururu shouted, "If you fail I'll just reset things like usual."

"That won't be necessary this time, Sergeant Major!" Keroro nodded with a confident smirk and soon looked at a group of people in front of her, suddenly extending her left arm and opening the palm of her hand.

"I'm Sergeant Keroro, leader of the Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon of the

58th planet of the Gamma Galaxy, - Keroro Platoon!" She shouted loudly finally catching the eyes of the people passing by her. Due to the timing, the crowd was mostly young girls in while sailor uniforms, boys in black pants and jacket, alongside girls and boys in blazers and pants or skirts. A few older men and women in suits also were there. The younger ones stopped and curiously glanced at her, the girls immediately starting gossips among themselves, while several older males stopped to examine the odd, but distinctly attractive girl's features. Most adults just gave an extended look before going on in their routines. At least for a moment.

She raised the mask, "Tan-tan-tan-tan! Cosmic Bizarre Mask!" Her lips drew a grin. "This mask is an ancient artifact from the extinct Ishian civilization and now it'll bring about the end of mankind's rule over this Pekopon!" The odd invader announced while suddenly putting on the mask on her face. What seemed to be mere curiosity of the crowd around her soon became real terror when a burst of yellow light came from the jewel on her forehead.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Ha- I mean, Gero! Gero! Gero! Gero!" Her voice acquired a supernatural echo, while the yellow light started shinning from every point of her body. The shinning sun above the skies suddenly disappeared behind gray clouds and the peaceful afternoon became like a frightful night.

Fuyuki returned from school around that same time, walking through Okutokyo's streets while heading home. About two years ago, his entire world turned upside down when he met a certain frog-like alien. From there, it was as if the world's curtains had opened before him. During the time since then, he had met even more aliens, monsters, and, well, people too, of course.

Unlike most people who would see the incoming gray clouds as a bad sign, he just smiled at them. Ever since his childhood, he enjoyed the rain. He was weak, but forced to participate in school sports, and the expectations that came from his other family members' prowess really did not help. He even used to pray, hoping rain ruined those school events. As he grew older though, after meeting Keroro, Giroro and the others, he changed. Even if he was still weak, he had faced those challenges. However, watching a cloud covering the skies, alongside the colder wind blowing through his face still brought a smile to him.

"Wha-What's that?" A sudden cry echoed in the strangely silent streets. A male high school student shouted, grabbing the hand of a female classmate standing in surprise next to him and attempting to run. However, a yellow light suddenly shot up in the sky, twirling through the road like a snake and engulfing both. Similar streams fell all around the nearby blocks, like a brief lightshow.

A last streak flew above the streets, spiraling through the air as it rushed towards a lone student left there. Fuyuki saw the light heading to himself with mild surprise, calmly putting his hands into bag he had been carrying, pulling out a black spherical object, with several white buttons around it and a single thin antenna with a smaller red ball on its top. He held his left hand forward, holding the object, and pressed a button on the back of the sphere with his right hand. A circular whirlwind blew around him, while the yellow light just ran into it and broke into several small sparkles, falling harmlessly on the street.

"What's that thing supposed to be?" Fuyuki looked curiously, raising an eyebrow while glancing at the faint smoke coming from the points of the road hit by that light. The sound of heavy steps hit Fuyuki's ears. He raised his head just to see some people, men and women, boys and girls, approaching from a nearby corner. However, it did not stop there, more and more steps, more and more people seemed to appear around him. Students, adults, even older people, all sorts somehow were slowly surrounding him. They walked slowly, with malevolent grins on their faces. Taking a closer look at them, their skin generally seemed rather pale and they bared fangs on their wide grins.

"Vampires? Hm… Maybe zombies or ghouls?" In spite of the exotic situation, Fuyuki's eyes were alive, almost glowing.

"A Zombie apocalypse!" Yayoi shouted from a nearby corner, her eyes shining while looking at the crowd. Satsuki just silently glared at her friend.

"Everyone is technically still alive. There's also a strong presence further back." Koyuki muttered.

"Is the commander behind this?" Dororo muttered.

"So, you don't know anything about them?" Fuyuki noticed the girls, approaching them with a curious look on his eyes.

"It's not surprising that Keroro wouldn't tell me anything about such an operation." Dororo muttered, attempting to keep a calm tone with her voice, although her twitching eyebrow betrayed her.

"Satsuki, Yayoi, stand back!" Koyuki smirked while Dororo replied with a soft smile. After the two girls took a few steps back, both disappeared in a blur, reappearing shortly afterwards ready for battle. Koyuki sported a dark blue sailor blouse and skirt, similar to the old school uniform she used to sport. The short sleeved shirt had a white ribbon under the collar, and although loose, left part of her waist exposed. Her lighter azure scarf with the star pin still wrapped around her shoulders and neck. Meanwhile, Dororo returned with her long dark hair now tied into a low ponytail, a gray cloth mask covering her face, alongside light blue shorts and vest, over white wraps covering her chest. Light arm guards protected their forearms and lower legs, tied by old looking ropes. A simple gray scabbard rested on Koyuki's back while she wielded a short wakizashi sword. Meanwhile, Dororo's back carried two scabbards, while she held two longer katana at once, standing straight while both touched the pavement.

"We'll open the way to their leader, lord Fuyuki." Dororo declared.

"Hm… Don't hurt them too much, alright?" Fuyuki suggested

"Don't worry about it!" Koyuki smiled like a tiger ready to bite its prey before disappearing into a blur alongside Dororo. Moments later, they reappeared like blurs in front of the crowd of ghouls, each one of their slashes launching them into the air, smashing against nearby walls and glass stands of close stores.

"Well, I hope they'll be fine afterwards." The boy had a worried smile. He opened the suitcase that he carried from school, picking a black ball inside it. It resembled a plastic toy for small children, with a few large round white buttons around its surface, alongside a thin antenna ending in a smaller red sphere. However, in spite of its appearance, it was a high tech weapon from the Keronian Army, that Fuyuki had confiscated from Keroro some time ago – the Keroball.

Dororo moved the hilt of one of her swords to strike the stomach of a teenage girl in black clothes, but, in spite of moving like a blur, the girl answered her strike, punching into it. The impact created a shockwave that broke through the asphalt bellow them and sent the nearby crowd flying. After a momentary blindness, she recognized her opponent. "Tamama?"

"Heh. It's not Lady Tamama anymore?" The black haired girl grinned. Disappearing from sight only to reappear behind Dororo, swiftly kicking away the katana that she held with her other hand.

"She's so fast!" Dororo turned around in surprise, leaping back, only to see Tamama rushing through the air, almost reaching her before she had even reached the ground.

"Tamama Impact!" She shouted with a confident smile, opening her mouth as beam of light busted forth, quickly expanding and completely covering the blue ninja. An explosion ignited inside the beam while her opponent disappeared. "Got ya!" Tamama landed on the ground, turning to look confidently at the smoke. However, moments later, a charred plastic chair fell on the ground.

"Substitution Jutsu? That's so cliche." Tamama whined, crossing her arms while once again looking behind herself, only to see Dororo standing there, holding a single katana.

"You've improved, Tamama." Dororo muttered, sweating worriedly while Tamama held a confident smirk.

"Heh, heh! I'm Ouka's disciple now! I had my paradise destroyed and went through hell! But I stand now by my own power! Meanwhile, you seem to be getting way too used to this comfy life. Maybe I've surpassed you already, veteran." Tamama held a confident smirk, while a dark light surrounded her body. "Private 2nd class… Number 1 assassin… Just like our original forms… That's all distant past, right? Soon I'll be the strongest one that there is!"

"Dororo!" Koyuki landed next to her friend, looking worriedly at their opponent.

A red streak flew past them exploding right in front of Tamama, only to reveal a large black ball about to crush her. The ball resembled an adult Keronian's face, with black skin and a small white area under its mouth. Its two eyes were round, glaring seemingly angrily at the girl bellow them. A light blue hat stood on top of its head while it spun towards her. A moment later, the ball crashed on the ground, seemingly crushing Tamama and destroying the streets around them.

"It worked!" Fuyuki exclaimed, standing alongside the two girls while holding the Keroball.

"She wasn't hurt by that." Dororo mentioned. Almost in answer to her words, the sphere exploded. However, Tamama's form soon emerged from the smoke, holding a vicious grin.

"No one goes past here." Tamama said while closing her hands into fits and moving her right left forward, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'll be Tamama's opponent. Koyuki, go ahead with Fuyuki."

"Don't think I'll let anyone pass!" The private glared at the assassin, leaping through the hair only to vanish. Seemingly, without moving at all, Dororo also disappeared. Impact waves raged all around the now empty streets, roaring and breaking the asphalt and near buildings. In the middle of it all, Fuyuki and Koyuki started running past the fallen bodies and the two fighters.

Leaving the ghouls and explosions behind, after a brief moment of peace, soon they saw themselves in front of another crowd of ghouls.

"I'll take care of them." Koyuki stood in front of Fuyuki and raised her blade. However, soon a blast echoed through the oddly silent streets. Koyuki barely turned around in time to see a flash of light hitting her shoulder, launching her to the side.

"Don't worry, it was just a tranquilizer." Giroro stood on top of a nearby two stores building, baring her fangs while smirking. She held two weapons, which resembled sub-machineguns, but with odd metallic balls covering where their muzzle should be.

"Well, now that the big threat is out… It's your time, Fuyuki!" The boy raised the Keroball towards the girl, about to press a button. However, before he could do it, the sound of various loud engines reached their ears. Noticing that Giroro's eyes opened in surprise, Fuyuki quickly searched for the source too, looking upwards at the skies.

Various black jets quickly flew over them. One of them, larger and slower than the others, took a turn on the skies above, while many small black spots started dropping from it. "The Nishizawa Peach Group Special Forces, eh?" Giroro smiled. "It doesn't look like Baio is among them. I can beat the trash easily, and they also have to deal with the ghouls too."

"Koyuki Ninpou – Hell Frontier!" With one of her arms still limp, Koyuki smashed a kunai against the pavement. Layers upon layers of a quickly forming ice emerged and covered the area around it. Fuyuki took a few steps back when the ice exploded, becoming crystals that flew and knocked down the approaching ghouls around them.

"Go now Fuyuki!" Koyuki yelled. Fuyuki silently nodded to her, hesitating for a second before starting to run.

"You're still up? I guess I should have used something stronger." Giroro raised an eyebrow, while crossing her arms, still holding her two weapons. "Not like it'll change much." She smirked while pointing her left weapon to Koyuki. The kunoichi disappeared into a blur. However, Giroro subtly moved her gun to the side and fired. A nearby wall exploded, and Koyuki came back crashing onto the ground, barely managing to stop her fall by rolling. "You can't win." Giroro grinned. Her aim fell on Koyuki again, while she was about to press the trigger.

"Stop right there!" A young male voiced cried out from behind her. Her hands shook slightly, while she quickly turned around. On that roof, there was a small room leading to the building's interior, and one of the Nishizawa bodyguards had landed right beside it, a parachute lying behind him. He was covered from head to toe - Gray clothing, bullet proof vest, gloves and a helmet with an opaque glass in front, holding a pistol on his hands, aiming at her.

"Don't tell you're… Yoshiokadaira?" The redhead inquired raising an eyebrow. Her opponent, stopped for a moment, lifting the glass from his helmet, with a worried smile.

"H-hi. According to Mr. Moriyama, your Anti-Barrier apparently will protect you from a weapon like this… That's correct, right?"

"Eh?" Giroro's face was tinted red, while her dark eyes looked in annoyance at him, "Why are you asking something like that? I'm your enemy!"

"Even if you say so, it's kind of hard to point a gun at a young girl like this."

The redhead sighed, looking sideways. "Yes, that's right. Don't worry about it."

"That makes things easier." Masayoshi said with a confident smile.

"Come, then, Earth soldier!" Rushing ahead, Giroro could feel a hot wind blowing by her side as her opponent fired and missed.

"A duel for the fate of the planet! The proud spirit of elite soldiers clashing!" The redhead's eyes shone while she pressed the trigger of her weapons. Without even having a chance to dodge, the streaks of light hit the floor around him, covering the area in a blinding yellow light. A black blur flew out of the building, alongside his cries of pain.

"That was kind of disappointing." Giroro muttered, looking at the thick gray smoke that remained on the building's top, "I guess I can't expect much from him compared to Natsu-"

With a loud battle cry, Yoshiokadaira jumped from inside the smoke, holding two gray grenades. Giroro just looked in surprise for a moment, while both grenades had their pins pushed and rolled on the floor, releasing a thick smoke.

"Are you kidding?!" Giroro yelled while turning around, holding her weapons ready to fire, only to realize that she had lost track of him. She leaped backwards, quickly firing to both sides. The yellow streaks pushed away the smoke that covered the area. However, before she could even turn around, Masayoshi stumbled through the smoke, crying out while falling over her.

One moment later, Giroro saw herself hugged by her opponent, while somehow he was the one lying on the floor, scratched up and a little burnt. "Sorry, I guess I can't fight against you like this, after all."

"Eh? He took the fall for me…?" After a few moments of confusion, her face became red like a tomato. "We're so close… and his arms are holding me… I can feel his breathing… and… and…"

"What am I even doing?!" Giroro screamed inside her own head, recovering her composure. She rolled away from him, kneeling on the floor while folding her legs. She glanced sideways. "Hm… thanks, but…"

"I shouldn't help an enemy?" He stood up, throwing off the dirty from his clothes while smiling, "I guess… somehow, it's kind of hard to think of you as one."

Giroro's eyes trembled a bit. "Recently every time I see him I end up feeling like this… This is all your fault Keroro!"

In the streets bellow, the other Nishizawa bodyguards fired against the ghouls, who just stood up again. Even Old men and young girls showed a resistance much above a normal human. Their eye shone with a red light as they rushed towards the guards, grabbing the ones that could not escape in time and bit them. Soon, the Nishizawa forces themselves just became more ghouls, as red lights appeared behind their opaque visors.

However, Koyuki still leaped through the streets kicking them down, throwing multiple kunai that exploded into blasts of ice. The ice spread onto some of them and blasted others. However, even her started to tire, breathing heavily and sweating. "I won't be able to hold on like this for much longer…" She thought, blocking the swinging hands of two nearby ghouls with her blades, leaping away from them once again. However, they were seemingly everywhere. With no other options, she landed almost in the middle of a crowd of ghouls.

"Hattori Ninpou – Full Moon Bloom!"

As the unfamiliar female voice echoed around her, a strong wind blew around Koyuki, spiraling to build a circular wall. Around her, she could faintly see the shine of a blade, burning with a white aura, slashing around all ghouls, with enough force to throw the entire crowd surrounding her into the air, some flying through nearby windows and breaking through glasses in storefronts.

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar presence appeared standing in front of Koyuki. It was a teenage girl, although clearly more mature than Koyuki herself. She had long dark hair that covered her back, bangs swaying to the left of her face and longer strands of hair on the sides of her face, reaching about her shoulders. She looked at Koyuki with curious and youthful green eyes. She wore what resembled a white high school uniform, with blazer and mini-skirt in the same colors, alongside a black shirt underneath, tied with a green necktie. She was taller than Koyuki, and, in spite of her uniform, her body had very mature curves, with a slim frame, but large breasts and hips. The school emblem on her uniform showed a gold circular shuriken. On her back, there were two gray scabbards and she held two wakizashi blades similar to Koyuki's own, although their circular hilts had luxurious gold patterns. Contrasting with most of her outfit, her hand showed fingerless cloth gloves

"A kunoichi?!" Koyuki blinked in surprise, although also relieved.

"I'm the one who should be surprised! There was some odd stealth aura around here, but I felt your presence. What exactly is happening here?"

"Hm… It's hard to explain. Something like an alien invasion, I guess? But it's not really that dangerous. More like, heated sparring or something?" Koyuki put up her usual feline smile, while scratching the back of her head. "Anyway, I'm Koyuki Azumaya, from the former Shinobi Village! I've heard about Hattori style before, but I didn't really pay much attention to boring classes, so…"

"Shinobi Village?" The older girl's eyes opened in surprise for a moment, but she soon smiled, "I visited it a couple of times, but didn't spend much time there… Anyway, I'm Kasumi Hattori from the Hidden Shinobi Academy! Although I guess that doesn't matter much anymore…"

"Shinobi Academy?! You mean those ninja that trained hidden in the middle of the normal world?!"

Kasumi smiled with nostalgic eyes. "Not like it matters anymore though. When the government disbanded the Ministry, they also forced the closing of the academy." Her smile disappeared, while she glared at her fists, "Ninja shouldn't exist anymore after all. All those years of training to be a shinobi for them, and that's how we were rewarded."

Koyuki shared her nostalgia, looking at the gray clouds above them, "The entire village disbanded in a single night back then." She turned to face the taller girl, her smile having returned, "Still, the past is the past! Let's stop these guys!"

"Alright!" The older girl nodded, raising both of her blades. Both stood with their backs to each other, while looking at the hordes of ghouls that already stood all around them.

On a nearby street, a giant boxing glove punched through a crowd of ghouls, sending them flying onto walls and into nearby stores, while opening the way forward. Fuyuki held the Keroball, while a long coil spring connected the glove to it. Pressing another button, the glove and spring immediately retracted, somehow disappearing into the spherical object. He ran forward while the path was clean, soon meeting a familiar person.

"Ah, come on, lord Fuyuki!" The green haired girl appeared among another crowd, which seemed to open way to her while she held a hand covering half of her face, a single shinning scarlet eye visible alongside a wide smirk. Her skin was paler than before, and her mouth bared the same fangs shown by the nearby crowd. Rather than the uniform she sported just earlier, she somehow was dressed in some kind of mix of a European noble's suit and a schoolgirl uniform. She sported a long sleeved silk white shirt under a sleeveless, bottomed up, brown vest, with a white cravat hugging her neck. A dark green cape, reaching over her shoulders, flapped behind her, with high collars attached to it. In addition, there was a short frilly white skirt and brown boots with long burgundy colored socks, reaching her tights. Taking everything together, she had vaguely resembled a noble… or a vampire.

"Time for the boss fight?" Fuyuki said with a smile, which just seemed to annoy the green haired girl standing in front of him.

"Hey, lord Fuyuki, you're completely surrounded. By ghouls! Can't you see that this operation is serious?!"

"Well," Fuyuki smiled, "you always end up failing, right?"

The green haired girl's eyebrow twitched. "This isn't a joke!" Keroro stomped the road, pouting.

"Besides, well, I enjoy this too, I guess." Fuyuki muttered to himself while scratching the back of his hair.

"Damn it! Take this seriously!" The green haired girl yelled while stomping on the street again. "My servants get this boorish human!" She grit he teeth, showing her vampire fangs, while pointing at Fuyuki and glaring with a blazing stare. However, before the pallid ghouls could even take a step forward, a blur fell from the skies like a meteor. A cloud of dust covered them, and with strong impacts, they all rocketed through the city, alongside the gray dust that covered the area.

When the dust cleared, Momoka Nishizawa stood alone in the center of the damaged street, glaring at Keroro. Rather than her school uniform, she sported a purple sleeveless Chinese dress, a modified qipao. It had a high cut, with the front and back flaps barely reaching her knees, giving her legs, with black biker shorts visible under the dress. A black peach emblem adorned her chest, two large metallic bracelets attached to her white gloves, small pink boots covered her feet and she sported two ox horns, with the hairballs covered by a white cloth.

"So, now it's your turn!" Momoka smirked and raised her arm, pointing at the green haired girl standing in front of her. However, "Stop! Stop!" A meek voice inside her cried out. "Maybe it'd actually be better to lose to her?"

"What are you talking about?!" Angry thoughts replied.

"If you hurt Keroro, Fuyuki will protect her! And he might even get angry at us!"

"Isn't he trying to stop her already?!"

"That's why we need to just stand aside and let him settle this as our majestic prince!"

"No, we should help him beat up that stupid alien!"

"Aren't you hearing me at all?! That'd be foolish-" Momoka's internal argument came to an abrupt halt when she felt a coldness around her neck, which quickly spread to her entire body, while she started feeling numb. Going back to reality, she noticed the green haired vampire hugging her, her fangs digging into her neck, drops of blood dripping through it. Rather than showing surprise or anger, Momoka's eyes became heavy and lifeless, while Keroro released her.

The green haired vampire quickly cleaned the blood from her mouth with a rough swipe of her hand, smiling with an out of place innocence. "I hadn't attempted to make any actual vampire yet, so I thought about trying it once."

"I'm not sure what I should even say to that." Fuyuki muttered.

"Well, actually, there's also something else." Keroro scratched the back of her head, with an embarrassed smile. Momoka's eyes open, now colored red, while she opened her mouth, showing fangs like the ones that Keroro had obtained.

"Master Keroro." Momoka muttered to Fuyuki's surprise.

"Pretty neat, right?" Keroro said with a grin.

"Huh… Sergeant, why are you picking on Nishizawa?" Fuyuki wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lord Fuyuki!" The green haired girl said with a smile, hiding her hands on her back.

"If you're jealous about school time why don't you just come to school too?"

"School? No! No! No!" Keroro nodded negatively with fury, swinging her long green hair. "Besides, I'm not jealous!"

"Anyway," Keroro raised her arm to the skies, suddenly lowering it to point at Fuyuki. "Play time is over, Pekoponian! Lady Momoka, stop him!"

"Understood, master Keroro." The blue haired girl leaped through the air towards Fuyuki, however, he pressed a button in the Keroball and vanished with a startling buzzing, while she landed on an empty street.

"Gero!?" The alien, and now vampire, sergeant was surprised for a moment, but soon smirked. "You can't escape!" She said, looking at Fuyuki, who stood on the ceiling of a nearby house. "Now, let's finish this!" Her red eyes shone while she stared at the boy standing on the house "Space Zipper StinGYAAARHHHGGHGH!"

"Eh?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow when the green haired girl suddenly fell on the ground, gasping her own neck, seemingly even unable to speak. Shinning red lines emerged around her body and clothes, almost as if she was being split apart from inside. "Oh, of course." Fuyuki muttered right before taking a step forward. However, he stopped himself when he noticed just how tall of a jump he needed to make it from there. Momoka's red eyes glared at him while she leap again. However, pressing the button on the Keroball, Fuyuki vanished once more, reappearing next to the fallen Keroro.

"Well, let's clean this up." Fuyuki sighed while holding onto the Keroball with both hands. Fuyuki had learned through the two years he held onto it, that what mattered the most was his will while using it- the Keroball could read the mind of its user and realize their thoughts, almost like a wish granting device. Of course, emotion, will and imagination were necessary to use it correctly. "Everyone… back to normal…" With his eyes closed, he pressed a button on top of the Keroball, the red antenna lighted up, and soon the light expanded, covering the two teens, the crowd around them, and soon the entire street, rising to the sky as a column of light.

/

The sounds of battle had stopped. Koyuki and the ninja she had just met, Kasumi stood on the now silent street, many unconscious people lying on the around her. The older kunoichi, placed her hand over the neck of a man in a business suit, fallen her to her, soon smiling. "They're really alive, and their presence seems to have gone back to normal too."

"Like I said, they're always like this. Fuyuki probably stopped them, everyone should be fine." Koyuki's face suddenly appeared in front of Kasumi's making the older girl take a step back in surprise.

"Could you give me your number? I wish my friends could have met you." The Hattori heir said, looking distraught once more.

"Huh? Did you lose contact with them? I mean, I don't know where the people from the Shinobi Village are nowadays either, but wouldn't it be easier for you? You already lived in the big city."

"It was part of the measures to disband the Ninja Ministry. Different ninja clans couldn't continue with close ties, otherwise it might be thought that we were going against the government's ord-." The Hattori heir immediately stopped, glancing to a nearby corner, where a girl with long dark hair and similarly colored school uniform stood.

Dororo look at the two kunoichi with a smile, "You have noticed my presence? You're good. And you're here as well, Koyuki?"

"Another shinobi?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow. The girl's presence seemed similar to a ninja's, but also somewhat different, like an exotic foreign scent.

"Who's the princess over there?" The taller ninja jumped to Koyuki's side, attempting to hide behind the smaller girl while whispering curiously.

"Eh? Princess?"

"Eh, that's the kind of feeling that her presence gives, somehow. Like a ninja princess or something."

"Princess is a bit..." Dororo said with a smile, while slowly walking towards them.

"Dororo! This is Kasumi Hattori, from the Shinobi Academy!" Koyuki said with her feline smile, while the older girl just remained in silence.

"Hattori… Shinobi Academy?!" Dororo's blue eyes bulged in surprise, while she lost her composure, "Heir of the Hattori clan?! I'm sorry, princess, I've been impolite!" She immediately bowed to the new girl, although the other girl seemed embarrassed by her compliments.

"No-no! I'm not a princess! You're the one!"

"What's up with these two?" Koyuki raised an eyebrow, smiling halfheartedly at them.

"Shinobi are shadows, deep shadows. Shinobi are flames, crimson flames." Mutsumi recited those words to no one in particular while standing inside a nearby convenience store, browsing through a magazine rack while his eyes glances at the girls outside. "Disappearing into the shadows. Fading like flames. The human world can be rather cruel."

"The king comes from Egypt." Those words were on the center of magazine cover that Saburo picked up. There was a man wearing a black business suit and undershirt, with olive skin, and slicked back white hair. Although maybe silver were a better description for its color. In spite of the hair color, his hard cheekbones, chin and nose, he did not seem old.

"So, you're here? Didn't even participate in the game this time…" The blond girl in a yellow uniform stood in the front door, raising an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" She asked, while crossing her arms and leaning on a nearby stall.

"Lulu, do you know why the Keron army wants to conquer Pekopon?"

"You're implying that you know? That's rather amusing coming from a Pekoponian." Kururu grinned, "Earth has no special resources that can't be found anywhere. Humanity is a primitive civilization with apparently no special talents or technologies."

"But yet you added an 'apparently' there."

"Dark Race. Supernatural creatures with abilities comparable to advanced alien tribes, and yet seemingly biological impossibilities in this world. There's also the development of several clans among Pekoponians that far surpass their general standing as a race, like the ninja."

Saburo smirked throwing the magazine that he had been holding to the girl, who stumbled around in order to hold it. Her cheeks became rosy, for a brief moment, but she quickly grinned at the taller boy standing right in front of her. "What's this?"

She looked at the cover. When her red eyes met the man's own fierce yellow eyes, which seemed strangely shadowed by the lightning in the picture, she felt a chill running through her body. However, she soon held a dark smirk.

"That man's face is oddly unsettling, right?" Saburo looked at the skies outside for a moment, while Kururu looked at him with a grin.

"You know, people used to say the same about me." With a mischievous smile, the spectacled girl stood beside him, hands on her back. "Not like I cared, of course."

Without saying anything, Saburo placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it while smiling. Kururu's eyes enlarged for a moment, but soon closed. She showed an uncharacteristically soft smile, while her cheeks lightly blushed. "You've always preferred to play your own beat, but that doesn't mean you enjoyed the world rejecting it."

Kururu opened her eyes and smirked in answer to Mutsumi's words. "Do you really have such a naïve idea about me?"

"Rather than that, I'd just say… I believe in you." Mutsumi said with a wink.

Kururu grinned, "What's that? I'm not one of your fangirls."

/

Keroro's body felt numb and her eyelids heavy, like she had been sleeping for days and still had not rested enough, but, noticing that the pain had vanished, she attempted to open her eyes again. Her skin had a more livid color, and her eyes were dark again, all traces of vampirism had vanished from her. She initially saw herself amidst a blurry light, but soon could make out the sofa where she laid, a large television before her, a small table, another sofa, and Fuyuki sitting on the floor and reading a book right beside her. Rather than the school uniform, he sported white pants and a long sleeved blue shirt, with a darker strip through the center, "Lord… Fuyuki…"

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki dropped the dark book he had been reading and stood up, turning around to hold the girl's slender hands together. "Come on! Don't do something stupid like that again!"

"Alright. I'll call it a draw this time." The green haired girl replied with a soft smile.

"Draw?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow playfully, "Can't you admit defeat?"

Keroro stood up, crossing her arms, while looking at the boy with confident shinning eyes, "Gero, gero! I was just playing around, lord Fuyuki. If I went serious, there's no way you could stop me without lady Natsumi around!" There was an obvious reason her last operation would not work, herself. After the accident, any attempts to modify her body again resulted in a counter reaction that could kill her quickly. She had thought that becoming a vampire would not be a big enough change to trigger that effect, but she was obviously wrong.

"Another failure…" Standing by the sliding glass doors that led to the house's yard, there was another young teenager scowling. She grit her teeth in annoyance, while she continued to stare at the other girl.

"The most useless person around here has no right to complain."

"What are you saying?!" Baring her fangs in anger, Giroro stared at her commander, who just smirked back.

"I didn't see you around after Momoka's crew arrived. Getting taken out by those useless grunts? How pathetic!"

"That's…!" Giroro's cheeks became rosy while she attempted to answer, only to turn away in frustration. She looked at her own slim human hands. "We crossed half of the universe, only to end up like this."

"Forget I said anything," The redhead sighed, "I'll prepare dinner." Giroro walked past them, talking without even looking towards them.

"Thanks, Corporal." Fuyuki smiled in relief, although Keroro glanced at him in annoyance.

"Corporal… It's kind of annoying." She muttered under her breath.

Fuyuki stood up, "Sergeant, I need to finish some pamphlets for tomorrow, so I'm going to my room."

"Tomorrow?" The green haired girl leaned her head to the left, looking at him curiously, "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"This is my last year in junior high. Soon, I'll be graduating and starting high school. If I can't get new club members, there won't be another chance. Besides, it'd be nice if the Kishou Occult Club could continue even after I leave." Fuyuki had a sad smile on his face. In spite of his words, it seemed like he had already accepted the fate of his club…

Keroro moved forward, her face almost touching Fuyuki's own. "That just shows you're too good for them!" The boy blinked, staring at her in surprise. For a moment, he could see that ominous dream once again, when the Keroro there moved in a similar way. In spite of his oddly empty face, the green haired girl kept confident eyes, "How many Occult Clubs through all of Pekopon have met an actual alien?"

"Sergeant…"

She stood up, saluting Fuyuki while smirking, "Even if Pekopon ignores you lord Fuyuki, I acknowledge you!"

Fuyuki could not help but smile in answer to her enthusiasm. "You're right, sergeant." With a bright face, he stood up, "When we take something for granted we end up forgetting about it. Still, I'd like to pass on everything I've seen. And, of course, I'd like to see more."

"More what?" The green haired girl looking at him puzzled.

"The things that exist in the shadows of the world! I'm sure there's a lot we don't know yet! There must be a lot of new things I can still see!" Fuyuki spoke with beaming eyes. "You know," Fuyuki looked away picking up a book on the nearby table. The cover showed a large humanoid frog holding a wand above its head. "For a while, I even started wondering if things like aliens, monsters and ghosts really existed. I read a lot about them, but I guess I couldn't call myself a believer, even if I really wanted to see them. But, that day we met…"

"Your dream came true thanks to me!" The green haired girl said with a smug smile.

"Hm… Fuyuki…" An annoyed voice suddenly echoed through the room. An ethereal visage appeared standing between Fuyuki and Keroro, making both take a surprised step back, "I was here even before that… but no one noticed me… And you didn't even care to research about ghosts… In fact, I remember you specifically dismissed them out of everything…" It was a slender translucent girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothes. Her eyes looked darkly at the two teens next to her. "Don't forget me again."

She wore a pink kimono, with extremely long dark hair, that reached her legs, cut in straight bangs. Her body was mostly visible, although the lower one looked at her, the more transparent she seemed to be, to the point of her ankle and feet being mostly imperceptible, with the kimono seemingly fading out into nothingness. After a while, her face eased. Her pout was actually rather cute, although the two blue flames floating next to her made her presence rather startling.

After recovering from the surprise, Fuyuki scratched the back of his head, proceeding quickly to bow, "I had completely forgotten about you." He thought for a moment. Yes, she was a ghost, and one that he had already seen before. Yet, somehow, it was hard to keep her in mind… "Was every ghost like that?" Fuyuki briefly wondered. "Actually, do you know any other ghost?"

"Eh?" Omiyo hesitated but, after quickly pondering, just smiled "Yes, but, it's complicated… Either way, don't forget me again." The ghost faded out of sight with a frustrated shout.

"Forget about her, eh?" Something bothered Fuyuki, as if he was forgetting something else at that very moment… "Sergeant, I'm going up to my room now. I still need to prepare for tomorrow."

The green haired girl answered with a salute and a wink. "Good night, lord Fuyuki!" After Fuyuki went up the stairs, Keroro smirked deviously, hands on her waist.

"Corporal Giroro! I've just gotten a great idea for an operation tomorrow!"

The redhead stepped just outside of the kitchen, wearing a pink apron over her uniform, while scowling at Keroro without any enthusiasm. "I can already tell that it's going to be a stupid plan… but count me in."

/

Unlike some other parts of his life, Fuyuki's room still was the same. It was fairly neat and tidy, at least superficially. The only source of light seemed to be a laptop computer on a wooden desk and rolling chair, located on the left of the room. In spite of the poor illumination, there was a large window visible on the back, closed curtains covering it, alongside a single bed next to the opposite wall, and two timber bookstands opposite to the window, right next his bedroom's entrance door. Fuyuki sit in front of his desk, a laptop computer's screen was the main source of light there.

Soon, water could be heard hitting the grass and ceiling outside of his room. Fuyuki blinked, looking at the curtain, illuminated by a lightning bolt somewhere in the distant horizon. "It suddenly started raining like this? Well," Fuyuki looked at the corner of the screen, noticing the time. "It's almost midnight… I didn't even notice time passing." He yawned, pushing himself away from the desk. "Still, I've already finished everything I had to do tonight. Tomorrow will be the actual problem." Fuyuki stood up and turned away from the computer screen, but a voice soon brought him to a halt.

"Fuyuki Hinata."

"Huh?" The teenager turned around, looking at the screen of his laptop. The monitor only showed noise, like an old television. "Another invasion plan?" His eyes observed the image with interest. In what initially seemed to be a trick of his eyes, the noise started slowly taking humanoid shape, flowing in such a way that a person's silhouette seemed to be visible there. Shortly afterwards, the image darkened, resembling a human silhouette. Fuyuki blinked, and, when he opened his eyes again, he saw himself standing in the middle of a thick gray mist, barely making out that he was standing on a street, with buildings around him.

He heard raindrops falling and soon felt them hitting his skin. Gray skies and clouds were around him, towering over the city. It was not night anymore somehow. Standing in front of the now drenched teen, there was someone else, partially covered by the fog… Yet, after the initial moment, he could easily identify that person.

His head faced down, the bangs of his short dark hair falling over his eyes. He wore a closed black jacket and jeans, with long dark blue sleeves and a similarly colored hood covering his face. Yet, in spite of the fog, the bangs and the shadow covering his face, Fuyuki instantly recognized him. "You're… myself?"

"I hate it. I hate to be alone." Fuyuki heard his own voice echoing through the rainy city.

"If I can't run, why should others run? If everyone leaves me alone, why should the others be together?!" The other teen raised his face, and, although surrounded by what seemed like a cloud of smoke, or a dark fog, he was unmistakably was identical to Fuyuki. Besides one detail, his eyes seemed strangely empty and alien, with dark irises without pupils.

Fuyuki looked at him, recognition reflected in his somber expression. "Are you… a Doppelganger?"

"I am you." The other Fuyuki answered with a smirk.

"So, a doppelganger?!" Fuyuki yelled excitedly running right next to the other boy, "or maybe a Fetch…?" He said glancing sideways at him, while holding his chin, "That term is not used as often but it's applicable too!"

The other Fuyuki remained in silence, glaring at the excited teenager in front of him. Suddenly, the fog swirled around Fuyuki, creating a completely opaque wall around him. He only could see the gray clouds around himself. However, before panic could even set in, they disappeared.

Fuyuki opened his eyes, looking at a dark ceiling. He was lying on his bed, the lights of his room off, and seemingly no rain outside or inside. "Was that a dream?" Fuyuki muttered while opening and closing his right hand. Soon, his eyelids became heavy again and he closed his eyes.

/

/Chapter's notes/

/

The first chapter of the continuation of my old KeroGirls fanfiction is finally out! In the previous story, I tried to leave things open and avoid touching on elements that could receive different canon answers later, but this time I'm going towards an ending for everything, giving my own explanations and takes on several characters and elements of the setting.

Like with KeroGirls, I'll post images (in my profile) for the characters featured in each chapter. There'll be quite a few for this chapter though, so it might take a few days.

Juunishiro Akahoshi is an original character, although he is based on one of Fuyuki's nameless classmates from the anime. The design is a boy with spiked hair who teases Fuyuki in the first sport's festival episode and reappears later as Fuyuki's classmate in the 2nd season. He is also one of the runners in the second sports festival episode from the 2nd season and makes a few other random appearances as Fuyuki's classmate, like looking with surprise while Alisa separates from Nebula in Fuyuki's class. His first name "Juunishiro" is a reference to his chair's position (12), based on the numbers from episode 261. I wanted to add a character who does not really have any knowledge or connection to all the alien and occult elements.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER – 2

The green haired girl stood in front of the mirror, sporting a long sleeved white dress that hugged her body just enough to accentuate her curves. The long sleeves almost covered her slender hands, which held onto a green sailor collar with a yellow bow. She also sported white socks and green slippers. Keroro touched the yellow star tying her hair into a ponytail with a confident smile while looking at her reflection, hands on her hips, "I look so cute."

Keroro put both hands in front of herself, her eyes still looking at the green haired girl behind the glass in front of her. "And everything started with that accident…" Keroro's dark eyes shone as she looked at the young girl in the mirror, "Well, I guess there were actually two life changing accidents. The time Fuyuki and lady Natsumi saw me, and well, when I became like this." The green haired girl smiled, while looking at her green hair, reaching her back. It had visibly grown since she had ended up with that body, in spite of it not being so long ago. "Pekoponians grow so quickly." She held strands of her green hair, holding it while looking at her mirror image with a tender smile, "Still, somehow, it really makes me feel like this is really me."

"Ku, ku, really, leader?" the words of a certain mad genius echoed in Keroro's head, like a haunting warning. The voice was high, feminine and carried a teasing tone, very different from the one that person would have a few months before, and yet it was still unmistakably coming from that one person... "The mind isn't something separate from the physical body. The only reason you feel like this, the only reason this transformation feels natural to you, is that your own mind also changed due to that event. Are those really your thoughts? Are those really your feelings, leader?"

One of Keroro's eyebrows twitched, while she looked annoyed at her mirror image. "Thank you for nothing Sergeant Major Kururu. It's not like saying that will help fixing anything!" She closed her fists, looking decidedly at her own reflection.

/Encounter 02 – Amefurashi, Innocent Sin/

The sun rose over the skies and a new day started. However, gray clouds hovered over the city's skyline. A thick fog fell over the whole city, making seeing even beyond a few feet an arduous feat.

A flying steel crate broke through the dense haze around the town, seemingly challenging any rules of gravity or aerodynamics known to humanity. Even though it was a highly advanced alien aircraft, it resembled a container, with small metallic wings on the back of its top side, and thrusters slapped behind it. A yellow star emblem was on its front, and two large round eyes on the upper side above it. It was the Keroro Platoon's Aerial Transport Dock, a custom flying ship often used in their missions on Earth.

Keroro, in her white dress, stood next to a wall inside a dark room in the vehicle, arms crossed, while smirking confidently. "Is everything ready, Corporal Giroro?"

"What's with the outfit?" The redhead muttered, before answering, "Of course!" She stepped in front of her leader, saluting her. Contrasting with her commander in that casual dress, Giroro sported her standard red uniform, "I must say that you surprised me this time Keroro." The redhead smirked, like a hunter bearing its fangs to attack a prey, "Operation costs are rather low, and this might actually work."

"Right, right!" Keroro held up a piece of paper with her right hand. In spite of the dim light, it was perfectly visible. It was a promotional paper with dark skies, and several flying saucers spread around it. In the center, there was a colorful yellow text, 'Join the Occult Club!'; With her left hand, she held a second sheet, showing a similar paper, but with Earth in the center, and a different call, 'Join the Invasion Club!'.

Space Pamphlets! There are rumors through all of space of the power of their subliminal messaging! "Once the kids down there see this, some will certainly join Lord Fuyuki's Occult club… and others will become willing soldiers for a large scale invasion force!", the sergeant boasted, "Gero! Gero! Gero!".

"I'll prepare the pamphlet launchers." Giroro said, opening a metallic door and leaving the room.

"Fuyuki…" The green haired girl muttered, putting her hands together with uncertain eyes, "I'm helping you, so, there won't be a problem this time, right?" She thought, before sighting, "But yet," drawing a soft smile, she touched her lips with her soft fingers, "I guess I can't complain, eh?"

"Where are we again?" Giroro asked herself, an eyebrow twitching. She was in what looked like a well-lit and large cockpit room. She sit on a gray chair with a reddish cushions. There was another empty one to her left and three behind her, two turned to the sides, while another one sit on the center of the room, facing forward. They reminded her of the absent platoon members, although that was not her worry at that moment. She held a metallic control wheel and around her, there were buttons and levers. In front of her, there was a round window, although she only could see the gray fog everywhere. She grit her teeth, annoyed, "Why today out of all days?!" There were two windows on the sides of the cockpit, and both only showed the same blinding mist too. After pressing a round green button on a gray control panel to her left, however, a holographic window appeared in front of her eyes. It showed a map of the city, a large area labeled Kishou right under a yellow star icon, which indicated their location.

The flying box came to an abrupt halt, small red thrusters on the bottom blazing in the opposite direction, and then turning downwards while it hovered still. The school bellow them, Kishou, was a fairly standard for a Japanese school building. In the middle of that dense mist, there were two rectangular gray buildings, connected by an intersection, with a gymnasium behind them, a grand open entrance in the front, with paved floor, and a large open sand yard beside the buildings, with a swimming pool, and a sports field located there. Trees and smaller plants surrounded the building's outer walls and the main class buildings. Soon, a rain of pamphlets started falling from Keroro's airship.

However, in spite of it being school day, the papers just fell on empty grounds, with not a single soul around to pick them up.

Two holographic screens appeared around Giroro, showing the empty schoolyard from a closer view. "Keroro, something's up down there, I'm landing." She shouted. The thrusters of the flying box lost part of their strength, and it slowly descended, landing in the middle of a sand field beside the school building. A faint colorful light around the airship was the Anti-Barrier, hiding its presence from most humans. The back of the Transport lowered to the ground, and soon the two invaders stepped into the school grounds, now mostly empty, aside from the pamphlets they had just attempted to distribute.

"Wha-What is this?! Is it Sunday?! A sudden holiday?! Why did no one tell me about it?!" Keroro grabbed the collar of Giroro's vest, but the corporal just brushed her off.

"If it were one, it'd be your fault anyway!" Giroro retorted.

Keroro glanced at her with annoyance, quickly turned back to the field before them. "Still, it seems completely empty."

"Maybe everyone is inside the school building?" Giroro pondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Sergeant…?" Fuyuki approached the two girls, followed by an angry Momoka behind him, both sporting Kishou uniforms. Fuyuki's blushed slightly when the green haired girl's dark eyes turned towards him. What was with that dress? Keroro seemed rather cute, but also strangely out of place...

Nishizawa's fringe sprouted spikes to the sides, while she furiously crushed some pamphlets of the invasion club in her hands. "That stupid idiot! She did this on purpose!" Momoka thought, glaring furiously at the green haired girl, but before she could yell it aloud, she stopped, a second voice in her head holding her back. "Stop! Keroro wouldn't go out of her way to sabotage Fuyuki like this!"

"Of course he would! That's an invader! You can't just-"

"Let me handle this, please! Do you think Fuyuki would like it if we fought right now?" Momoka's calmer voice pled, while her second voice silenced. "Let me handle this, please." The spikes on her hair disappeared, while her expression calmed down. She held both hands in front of herself, in a distinctively more composed stance.

Fuyuki sighed, eased after a fight did not start right there. He looked at the green haired girl with inquiring eyes, "There were people here like usual earlier, but after we left the club room everyone had disappeared. This… has nothing to do with your space pamphlets, right sergeant?"

"Of course not!" Keroro protested, crossing her arms. "They haven't done anything yet!"

"So they were going to do something weird if there were other people here…" Fuyuki muttered with a defeated smile, glancing at her. The boy turned his eyes to the large school building, half hidden by the thick fog. "We didn't see anyone inside either while returning from the clubroom…" Oddly, the building seemed rather weary from outside now, with many cracks on the walls and even broken windows on ground level. Yet, they had not noticed anything odd before coming out "This isn't good… Let's take a look outside."

"Wait." Giroro muttered. Two flashes of light covered her hands, quickly fading away to reveal what resembled small sub machineguns, but with odd round spheres covering their barrels. "I guess I don't need to say it, but at this point it should be obvious that there'll be some kind of invader alien behind this. Maybe they want to attack us, or Pekopon itself is their target… Either way, this is clearly not natural, or something Pekoponians could cause."

"Right," Fuyuki nodded, while the group started walking towards the front gate, "This fog would help them hide their operation… or trap us here and ambush us."

"Fuyuki…" Momoka muttered, walking behind him, holding her arms against her heart.

When they approached the exit, a worn down and broken apart, half-open gate became visible amidst the gray fog. "Ge-Gero… Is this really a trap?" Keroro muttered, hiding behind Fuyuki, while placing her hands on his shoulders.

"There's something wrong here…" Fuyuki muttered, continuing to walk forward to Keroro's surprise.

"He-Hey, Lord Fuyuki!" Keroro cried, but received no attention.

The usually gray gate had pieces of brown rust over it, while its structure was not only damaged, but also clearly weakened, "This isn't just damage. It looks like this gate has been in ruins for years." Fuyuki said, placing a finger upon the gate.

"This fog… isn't doing anything, right?" Momoka muttered, glancing at Giroro's weapons, while the redhead did the same.

The group walked past the gate, approaching the street in front of the school, the buildings around them finally becoming visible. However, to their surprise, everything was in ruins. The large buildings had broken windows and walls. Some had completely fallen unto themselves, leaving only rubble. Even among the standing ones, plants had overgrown around them.

They all looked at the scene in front of them with astonished eyes. Was the entire city like this? When exactly had that happened? What had happened? Those questions flew around their heads while confusion filled them. "Let's go back… Let's go back home!" The green haired girl's eyes trembled, while she suddenly leaped in front of the group, running in distress.

However, soon she lost her footing, and started stumbling. However, an angry Nishizawa held onto her color, while the blue spikes sprouted from her hair. "What are you doing, stupid?!"

"Gero?" She muttered, before her eyes looked bellow. Rather than the street continuing, there was only a huge, seemingly endless black abysm. "Geeeerrooo!" She screamed pedaling in the air for a moment, before calming down, her feet back on the ground.

"Thank goodness," Fuyuki muttered, catching up with them right afterwards, sweat dropping around his face, in spite of the short sprint, "Let's… go back to the school. At least it wasn't like this."

"I've got a bad feeling about that building." Momoka mentioned, while looking sideways at the school block. Although she was seemingly calm, she still carried the angry glare from her second self.

"We'll leave now." Giroro stated, putting a hand over her ears, "Kururu, do you copy me?" Of course, only static answered back, not that it was odd recently, considering how Kururu lately barely gave them attention. "Still, in a situation like this I'd expect some reaction from him."

"Her." An annoyed Keroro corrected the corporal, who just stared incredulously.

"This isn't time for stupid semantics!" Giroro screamed, holding onto her commander's green vest.

The green haired girl smiled, "Somehow, I'm surprisingly calm about all this."

"My cell-phone isn't working either." Fuyuki looked disappointedly at the screen of his blue phone.

"Let's stop wasting time here and get out then." Giroro said, crossing her arms. Keroro glanced at her, her eyes glinting in recognition.

"Of course! We can just get out of here in the Aerial Transport!" Keroro exclaimed, receiving eased looks from the others. However, before they could move, a faint, almost muffed, step broke the eerie silence surrounding them. She raised her weapons towards the top of the school building, from where the sound had just come. Even though she could not see through the thick fog, she knew something was there.

"Are you the one behind this?!" Without even waiting for a reply, while receiving surprised looks from the others, she fired upwards. Two yellow streaks of light instantly burned through the fog, dispersing it for a moment, and revealing a large humanoid figure standing on top of the school.

"Gera, gera, gera!" A familiar voice boasted from the shadows above. It leaped forward, quickly crashing against the ground, breaking the pavement while the entire ground shook. A cloud of dust soon emerged around the figure

"A Viper, eh? Stand back, I'll take care of him." Giroro said, pointing both of her weapons to the rival alien. His form slowly appeared as the dust dissipated, even among the thick fog. Like usual, it resembled a stocky human clad in form fitting red spandex, his head replaced by the one of a large gray viper, although with human like lips surrounding his large mouth. On his back, there was a large carapace extending from his reptilian head. However, when the dust cleared completely, it became obvious that was not just any Viper.

The right side of the reptilian monster resembled a usual Viper, however, there was a vertical line splitting his body into two, and the right side resembled a machine more than a living being. Gray armor plates and joints formed a mechanical mirror of his organic body, with a shining red eye blazing through the dark school grounds and a crimson scarf, wrapped over his shoulders flapped with a gust of dramatic wind. Contrasting with his futuristic garb and mechanical implants, he sported rather antiquated green boots and a similarly colored glove covering his armored arm, while oddly carrying Viper's usual black arm cannon on the opposite side.

"Mecha Viper?!" Giroro exclaimed. Thoughts raced on her mind about the first Viper the Keroro platoon had faced on Earth years ago, who returned from seemingly dying as a powerful cyborg, bent on revenge, doesn't matter how many times he was seemingly killed.

"There's… something odd." Keroro muttered, while hiding behind Fuyuki. "Did you change the sides?"

"Eh?" Giroro blinked, "Sides? There's… something off here…" The redhead muttered, suddenly looking confused at their enemy, who seemed to get rather annoyed.

"Idiot! I'm Mecha Viper #2!" The cyborg alien shouted angrily. "I used to be just Viper the Young Man… but thanks to a stupid red Keronian I lost my girlfriend, because he didn't let me buy a simple strap as a make up gift!"

"Giro…" Giroro smiled nervously. She was the one that Viper was talking about. Of course, that was before she had become a human, so he should not recognize her… but he was there, so it's likely that he did recognize them.

"Then, while depressed, I lost my job! I was kicked out of home by my parents! I tried to become a freelancer reporter, but I was kidnapped by an evil organization and transformed into this!"

Everyone just stared in amazement for a while. "It sounds like the Keronian had nothing to do with all the later stuff." Fuyuki said.

"Everything begun thanks to him! Anyway, I joined the Viper Space Force and I've been assigned by the high commander, Ambassador Viper, to finish off the Keronian's advanced invasion force! After waiting for so long, I'll have my revenge!" Viper angrily cried.

"It was just your own fault, snake head!" Momoka angrily shouted, stepping forward while glaring at the alien.

"Argh! Shut up!" The angry Viper fired his arm cannon towards Momoka, who jumped away, barely escaping the explosion. Giroro immediately rushed forward.

"A high ranking Viper is too strong for these weapons…" She dropped both machineguns that she had just summoned, while quickly pulling a metallic hilt from a pocket in her shorts. She held it tightly right hand and a pink flame sprouted and solidified into an energy blade.

"What?!" The Viper turned to the corporal just in time to see her already standing right in front of him. Giroro quickly swung the beam saber towards the alien's mechanical chest, but it moved its arm, somehow stopping the beam weapon on its tracks as both clashed, sparks flying about. "Gera! Gera! Gera! Unexpected, eh? I guess I have to thank those idiots for something after all!" He moved his arm forward, quickly launching Giroro's slender body through the air. She spun and landed on her feet, but quickly fell down, holding onto the grass. The beam saber fell on the ground next to the Viper, its blade quickly turning off.

With an angry battle cry, Momoka jumped ahead, spinning through the air quickly with her legs open, kicking Viper's scaly face twice. The alien cried in pain but stood in place, grabbing Momoka feet with his hand and slamming her against the ground. She tried to brace against the impact, but it still hurt a lot. "Stupid Pekoponians! I'm not here for you! Just come and become bait for the Ke-"

Before he could even complete his sentence, an energy projectile blew up on his face, covering it in a yellow cloud. Although that would be a dangerous shot against a human or Keronian, his face was merely dirty afterwards. "Idiot, that- Huh?" Viper noticed the green haired girl was stand in front of the other one, holding the two weapons that the redhead had dropped before. "Gera! Gera!" Stupid Pekopon-"

"I'm not a Pekoponian. If you're looking for a Keronian, there's one right here." Keroro announced, looking firmly at her opponent, "I'm Sergeant Keroro. I'm the leader of the Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon from the 58th planet of the Gamma Galaxy, Keroro Platoon!"

"What kind of joke is that?!" Viper protested aiming his arm canon at Keroro, "Those toys can't hurt me!" However, the green haired girl started smiling with a big grin. The confused Viper then soon felt to feel something hot on his back. "GERA?!"

"Are you the one who did this?" Fuyuki stood there looking at Viper with cold eyes. He held a beam saber on Viper's back, a faint light emanating from it tip, while the first signs of smoke appeared around it.

"That's the saber the girl dropped…" The reptilian sweated, before looking angrily at the three girls standing in front of him, "I haven't done anything yet! You didn't even give me enough time to say that I'm going to kidnap you!"

"So… the crater outside, the weird school, this fog… It has nothing to do with you?" Keroro wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you idiot!" The Viper answered angrily, while Fuyuki remained behind him.

"Well, even so, I guess we can't just let you free now, right?" In spite of still holding the saber on Viper's back, Fuyuki's eyes were distant. Just, what was happening there?

"So, what do we do now?" Giroro wondered, standing with crossed arms. Momoka slowly dusted herself off while standing too, her face having relaxed, although still worriedly looking at Fuyuki.

A heavy silence fell over the area, while everyone tried to think about their next step. They needed to get away, but what about the Viper? Meanwhile, Viper himself expectantly waited for a mistake from the boy in order to have a chance to escape. In that tense and confusing atmosphere, soon they noticed that the area was not actually as silent as they thought.

One by one, they heard soft steps hitting the athletics field next to the school. The thick fog made looking at that open field impossible, but something was certainly coming.

"Are those more Vipers?!" Keroro shouted, sweating cold, although the Viper's own surprised expression clearly showed that the answer was negative.

"Eh… May-mayb-Of course! So, release me now if you want to…erh… live!" Viper's failed threat just got an annoyed glance from everyone. However, they quickly turned to the forms coming from the field. The fog seemed to twist and move as they approached, almost as if somehow it was part of the unseen creatures.

As they approached, it became clear that they were small, about two feet tall. There seemed to be a large number from them, as the fog seemed to twirl towards the group.

"Should I fire or not? Should I fire or not?" Keroro trembled in hesitation, sweating cold while holding Giroro's weapons and pointing them towards the strangely moving fog. However, before she could even make a decision, the corporal pushed her aside, also taking one of the submachine guns.

Hesitating herself for a moment, Giroro opened fire targeting the ground right in front of the fog. The burst of light and sand pushed away the gray matter, exposing the creatures that approached them. There were many small humanoid beings with a purplish skin, large heads, thin limbs and rather large stomachs. Their large round white eyes stared at the group, while they kept their mouths open, saliva dripping from their mouths.

"Gero?" Keroro blinked. "They look like…"

They had dried up skin and thin limbs. They resembled dried up Keronians in a way, although it looked like they did not have one bit of humidity on their bodies. More and more of the creatures marched from the fog. "No way." The green haired girl concluded.

"Gera! Gera! So, you've appeared, eh, Keronians!" Viper laughed, while Fuyuki silently stepped back. His eyes almost shone while he observed the strange creatures approaching them.

"They aren't really-" Momoka cut short Keroro's comment, holding her mouth while angrily glaring at her.

Viper fired from his arm cannon at the creatures, blowing them up and sending them several of them flying through the fog. However, the mist itself flowed back, revealing more and more of them.

The three girls quickly ran next to Fuyuki, while a bright flash came from his cell phone. "Lord Fuyuki, it's not time for that!" Keroro protested, while the boy just gave a sorry smile.

The larger reptilian alien had a large smirk on his face while punching the purple creatures that flew through the air, disappearing into the mist. However, when he lowered his arm, Viper noticed a single one still latched onto his hand. "Gera?! Stupid Keronian, I'll- GAAAHH!" Without warning, the creature's mouth opened, revealing a bizarrely large grin, decorated with many rotten teeth. Without a word, right after one drop of its saliva dropped on Viper's glove, the small monster bit it. One second later, his mechanical arm was broken off, apparently swollen completely by the creature, sparks flying from the broken limb and from the creature's mouth.

"GAAAH!" Viper yelled in pain, but even in the middle it all, he turned his arm cannon to the creature still latched onto his arm, and fired. The explosion covered the creature, and ate through a few more chunks from his mechanical arm.

"Wha-What are these things?!" Viper yelled desperately, while two other small creatures latched onto his lower legs, their large mouths open, read to bite again. Two streaks of light flew by, hitting their heads and pushing them away, right before a third one landed in front of Viper, exploding. The hot hair blown by the explosion pushed back the snake alien, while the small monsters flew in the opposite direction, fading out of view.

"They aren't Keronians, fool." Giroro retorted, running to his side. "Let's go to the school building, it's too dangerous here!"

The group started running, but Fuyuki stood still snapping a few more shots of the monsters. Keroro and Momoka quickly stopped on their tracks, when the monsters abruptly jumped in their direction. "You can't let those things touch you, lady Momoka." Keroro said, getting an annoyed glance for a second, but Momoka's eyes soon trembled.

Almost like waking up from a spell, Fuyuki's eyes bulged and he trembled while the creatures advanced. He attempted to run back, only to see himself surrounded as more appeared from the fog that surrounded them. The monsters' eyes all lied on Fuyuki, ready to jump in his direction.

Suddenly, various yellow streaks flew exploding or pushing away many of the creatures. "Lord Fuyuki, what are you doing, sir?!" The green haired girl held the weapon with both hands, looking fearfully at the enemies beyond them. The others had already disappeared in the fog, and, the only thing they could see aside from the monsters emerging from the mist was a wall of the school building, alongside a few broken windows. Without hesitating for once, Keroro turned towards a window and fired, "Come, lord Fuyuki!" The window was blow open, leaving a round crack into the wall. Holding his hand, Keroro ran towards the broken wall, Fuyuki stumbling after her, barely able to keep up. Rushing through broken chairs and a messy classroom, they soon made it to the exit door opening it and quickly forcing it closed.

The boy held his hands against the door, sweating cold, while Keroro held a hand next to her heart, while gripping the weapon with another. After a few seconds where they could only hear their own heartbeat, silence seemed to have returned.

"Let's go up the stairs, just in case." Fuyuki mentioned, and soon both started walking through the school's corridors.

There were multiple glass windows to outside, but they pretty much could see nothing beyond them aside from the gray fog. Once in a while, it seemed like the mist was twisting around itself, but they could not see or hear the creatures anymore. The school building itself seemed to be like usual, without all the destruction seen outside, somehow. Some of the glass windows were cracked, and it seemed like the building hadn't been cleaned in a while, with dust spread on the floor and walls, but it was still in a much better condition than what they had seen outside. Lights were on, but seemed to be low on power. The light seemed barely enough to make the corridor visible, leaving many dark corners around the building.

"Gero…" Keroro sighed, "What was up with those aliens?! 3rd rate Keronian rip offs!" Keroro complained.

Fuyuki smiled, "I don't think they were aliens at all." His eyes almost seemed to shine while looking at his cell phone. "See?" Fuyuki turned the screen to the green haired girl, whose eyes opened in surprise.

"What… happened to the pictures…? They're all blurry…" Keroro muttered, before correcting herself, "Not that they're bad or anything, but-"

"These seem like spirit photos. Like what happens when someone attempts to photograph a ghost." Fuyuki said. "Small creatures with large heads and deadly thin bodies, an endless appetite… Spirit photos… Those things aren't aliens or Keronians, they're Gaki! Probably."

"Gaki?" Keroro raised an eyebrow, "Some legend from Pekopon?"

Fuyuki continued enthusiastically while they started walking up the stairs, "Thin bodies, large heads and bellies, unsociable hunger… Hungry Ghosts. It's a legend originating from other countries, like India and China, and eventually made it here to Japan. It's said that the souls of greedy humans who can't ascend after death eventually become those creatures."

"So, they're ghosts?" Keroro touched her cheek with one finger, looking puzzled, "They seemed pretty solid back there."

Fuyuki stopped for a moment after climbing the stairs. The first floor's corridor seemed to be in a similar state to the ground level, dirty, and a few cracks in the windows, but mostly fine. "Well, there's something odd happening, but-"

"We didn't all die in our sleep, right?" The green haired girl's dark eyes suddenly trembled in front of Fuyuki's face, while she held onto his collar, cold sweat dripping from her panicked expression.

"Well, I don't think so." Fuyuki laughed it off, getting an annoyed glance from her.

"Hmph. Aren't you too calm about this?" The annoyed girl wondered, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I'm starting to think that this isn't really Okutokyo or Kishou. When you think like that, isn't this kind of exciting?" Fuyuki's eyes and faces carried a genuine warmness. Somehow, looking at his face, that sensation soon spread to Keroro, whose mouth drew a confident smile.

"Monsters, ghosts, aliens… If you think about it, it's like there were multiple worlds existing right alongside each other." Fuyuki looked at a nearby window, the gray fog covering everything outside.

"And you want to know these worlds, right… Fuyuki?" The green haired girl leaned on the boy's shoulder. His face became reddish, but after a moment of hesitation, he just smiled.

"I've been thinking lately… One day, not only my club, I'd like reveal everything to everyone. It's crazy, but I'd like to see how that world would turn out." Fuyuki held onto the green haired girl's hand, "And this all started thanks to you, Keroro."

"Gero, gero…" Although usually that cry came with an evil cackle, this time they carried an unusually soft voice, "I promise you, when I've conquered Pekopon, I'll unveil everything that there is to know about Pekopon…"

Fuyuki glanced sideways. She was smiling with closed eyes. "Keroro…" The pony-tailed girl opened her eyes, and quickly spun towards Fuyuki, her black eyes shinning while locked in his own gaze. She held her arms around Fuyuki's shoulder and their faces approach each other. Blushing both closed their eyes again. Fuyuki's hands held onto her waist. They hesitated for a moment, but soon their faces moved towards each other…

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Both Keroro and Fuyuki opened their eyes, noticing an angry redhead with her arms crossed standing next to them. Behind her, there was Momoka, glaring furiously at the pair, and Viper, with one raised eye in mild confusion. The pair quickly turned around their backs facing each other, also looking away from the others with reddish faces.

"Ge-gero!"

"This is…"

"Anyway…" Giroro said, breathing heavily, "None of those things followed us inside, but I guess you've already noticed it. They don't seem to be any aliens we know either. Do you know anything about them, Fuyuki?"

"Huh?" The youngest Hinata pondered for a moment, Giroro wasn't good with ghosts, after all. "There are some legends that speak about creatures similar to those. I'd guess they're Gaki, ghosts controlled by a hunger that can never be satiated."

"Then why aren't they following us, genius?" Viper complained, showing his broken mechanical arm, still sparking.

"Maybe… they're feeling the same thing that I am?" Momoka wondered aloud, glaring at the ceiling. "Do you really don't notice it? This heaviness… dread…?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if an enemy appeared from anywhere here." Giroro mentioned.

"That's not it!" Momoka said, frustrated, closing her hands into fists.

"I- I don't feel it either." Her own voice, but with a milder tone echoed inside her head.

"The sensation that you're feeling… it comes from up there, right?" Fuyuki pointed to the ceiling of their school. "Something in the terrace?"

"If I had to guess it's probably there." Nishizawa said, glaring upwards at a lamp that weakly illuminated the corridor.

"Then, maybe whatever created this place must be there." Fuyuki concluded, receiving surprised looks from the others, but replying with a smile. "It's just a guess, but… Outside of school grounds, there were only ruins and a seemingly bottomless abyss. Outside of school, and near its entrance, it looked like the building was broken and falling apart. And yet, deeper inside, everything is closer to how it should be, just seemingly abandoned for a while."

"So, something created this space and the more we walk away from the center, the more unstable and chaotic this world gets?" Giroro pondered, before smirking, "Makes sense. I think there are alien races able to invade through copying and replacing locations through dimensional manipulation."

"Is it an alien after all?" Keroro scratched the back of her head, "If you're correct, this seems to be some kind of subspace, like that time I attempted to rebuild your home with larger rooms inside." She smirked, "Although, obviously this one is extremely badly done, since this is obviously some second rate invader, sir."

"Tch. I didn't notice anything when I was up there, although there was that annoying fog." Viper snarled, "Still, if you think there's some idiot attempting to trap us all, let's go get him!"

"Can we really trust him?" Keroro wondered, holding her hands on the back of her head while turning to face Mecha Viper #2.

"Don't say that right on his face, idiot!" Giroro muttered. "Don't let that green idiot bother you."

"I've already told you, I only planned to use you as bait to make those Keronians appear! I want to get out of this hellish place too!" Viper grit his large teeth, looking at his arm cannon.

Soon the group walked up the stairs, leaving the corridor behind. They walked up one set of stairs, noticing that in the next floor, the lights were stronger, and the floors themselves were cleaner too. The corridor's windows were not scratched either. Everything seemed almost strangely normal.

"So, it seems like we were right." Fuyuki concluded.

"And the enemy, whoever he is, is up there." Keroro crossed her arms, "although it'd be better if there were no one up there." She said with a smile.

"He needs to be up there, if we want to get out." Momoka held her hands together while trembling lightly.

The group proceeded to go upstairs twice. There were ever-stronger lights illuminating the upper floor, before finally getting to a locked gray door. There was also an increasingly thicker fog, sounds of raindrops hitting the ceiling and a small puddle coming from bellow the door.

"It's raining?" Giroro questioned. This seemed rather sudden, but, at the same time, it also seemed like it had been raining for a while there, considering the humidity.

"It seems to be only on the rooftop." Fuyuki answered, "If I was right about those creatures bellow, and they're really Gaki, then this could be another legendary monster of some type." Fuyuki held the cold doorknob with a small smirk on his face. He had climbed up there occasionally to play with the Keroball in secret. Going up there, he could not help but remember those moments where he broke the school rules to play with alien technology. The chance of meeting some unknown monster just made his heart beat faster.

Faint gray mist came through the door, covering the area around it with a thin layer of fog. "Aah." Keroro sighed, twirling a hair strand with her slender fingers, "Some time ago I'd be happy with all this humidity, but if I get drenched fixing my hair later will be annoying."

"What are you saying?!" Giroro angrily retorted, only to see Keroro smiling towards Fuyuki.

"Maybe I should cut it? What do you think, lord Fuyuki?"

"Eh?"

"Keror-" Giroro was about to complain once again, but she was cut short.

"Can you stop talking about pointless stuff?!" Momoka glared at Keroro angrily, holding onto her dress, but she just received an evil smirk as a reply.

"Shut up all of you!" Viper yelled loudly. "Can't any of you take this situation seriously?!"

"And you want to warn our enemies too, idiot?!" The redhead soon yelled at the snake-like alien.

"Hey, guys, stop it." Fuyuki interrupted them.

"Roger! I just wanted to cool the air around here." Keroro saluted Fuyuki with a playful wink, just to get another annoyed glance from Momoka.

"You're the one heating things up…" The Nishizawa heir muttered.

"What we're searching for should be right beyond this door. I'm opening it." Fuyuki glanced back at the girls and the Viper standing behind him, before pushing the door open. The fog flew into the room in a completely unnatural way, almost blinding them for a moment. However, one instant later, it dispersed, leaving only a thin layer covering the area in front of them.

There was a large open area, hit by heavy rain, with metallic fences on its edges, and thick gray fog beyond it. The fog seemed to strangely gather and swirl right beyond the borders of the building, leaving the path in front of them open. In the distance, they could see through the thin layer of mist someone standing there. It was the silhouette of a human, wearing some kind of hood, partially covering his face.

"Let's go." Fuyuki muttered while walking into the cold rain, "But first we'll try to talk, of course."

Momoka's hair spiked while she held her fists, Keroro and Giroro pointed their rifles at it, while Viper, standing behind the group, raised his arm gun

Keroro shivered when the first raindrops hit her skin and hair. "This is so weird… Anyway…!" Putting on a brave front, she yelled loudly, "Why are you just standing still there? Are you the boss of this dungeon or something?"

"What are you saying, idiot!?" Giroro complained, but soon stopped. Everyone focused on the one in front of them, but there was no reply, only the sound of the rain continuously hitting the building.

As they approached him, it was easier to make out his features. A boy with a built similar to Fuyuki's, wearing dark blue pants and a closed black jacket with long blue sleeves, the jacket's dark blue hood covering his head. His face although obscured, seemed strangely familiar.

"Why do you look like me?" Fuyuki asked, looking inquisitively at the one before them, who raised his face, dropping the hood on his back, confirming everyone's suspicions. His face and hair looked identical to Fuyuki's, only his oddly pupil-less red irises showed that it was someone or something else.

"I'm Fuyuki Hinata." The stranger spoke with Fuyuki's own voice, but it seemed to echo through the air in a rather unnatural way. He opened his arms, with a large smirk contorting his face, "This is the world that I long for. A world without all the ones who scorn me, ignore me. All the ones that drag me down."

"What is this thing?" Fuyuki muttered.

"I don't know what's going on here… But you clearly aren't Fuyuki!" Keroro aimed her weapon at the other Fuyuki and fired, but the rainwater contorted around him, creating whirlpools that dispersed the shot into armless light.

"An empty clubroom. A school that laughs at the truth. Everything should disappear and be swollen by the darkness of truth!" Like it was answering his phantasmagoric voice, lighting streaks crossed the skies, and hit the ground, creating several explosions. In a flash, their shockwaves threw Giroro, Keroro and Momoka against the outer walls of the room leading back into the school. Viper, however, stood his ground, only barely getting pushed back.

"So, I just need to finish you off, right?!" The alien reptile raised his arm cannon and fired, only for his shot to shatter and disappear into the same water shield seen before.

"What was that attack?!" Giroro muttered, attempting to regain her footing.

"I hate people who are better than me. I hate people who are happy when I'm unhappy." The red-eyed Fuyuki continued speaking. "My eternal rain will blot out the sun and stop myself from ever be humiliated again!"

Upon hearing those words, recognition started dawning on Fuyuki. He knew those words and feelings very well, in a way.

"I get it now." Fuyuki looked at the one before him, staring directly into his eyes, "When I was smaller, I disliked sports and hated the school's sports festival for forcing me there. There was a cryptid that I drew wishing to ruin the sports festival. After all, every time I participated, I only failed, humiliated myself and disappointed everyone. That animal was… an Amefurashi, the snail that brings rain."

"Amefurashi?" Keroro muttered, her eyes lighting up in recognition. "Wait… you mean that thing that escaped from your memories and went to the real world when we tested the Soul Diver on you? That was so weird. Thoughts shouldn't be able to take a physical form out of nowhere like that!"

"Then, it's all your fault like always!" Momoka complained, while staggering to stand up.

"I remember that… We met him that day, but he wasn't like this back then…" Fuyuki muttered.

Without warning, a water cyclone suddenly burst forth, hitting Fuyuki and pushing him onto the wall, alongside the others. "I am truth. I am your actual wishes that you kept away from the world. And soon, I'll be you. The only you."

"Hey, you!" Momoka glared at the shadowy Fuyuki, unknowingly to her, small sparks blazed around her fist. "Stop speaking for someone else!" Lighting bolts quickly sparked through the air, but somehow Momoka's furious fist clashed against them. Sparks created by the clash flew through the air and harmlessly faded away.

"Someone else?" The red eyed Fuyuki smirked. "So, who is the one talking with me right now? Aren't you Momoka? Or are you also someone else?"

"Shut up, don't compare us!" Rushing through the rain, Momoka jumped over a water cyclone, almost reaching the dark Fuyuki, only to see herself completely surrounded by many floating whirlpools. "What?!" They crashed into her, placing her inside a water sphere. "Don't you realize it, Momoka? We're the same. Your other self is ashamed of you and wants to make you disappear. However, that's wrong. This strong and brave Momoka is her truth. Her true self."

"Fu-Fuyuki?!" For a moment, she weakened, losing her breath and almost fainting.

"You're wrong!" Fuyuki's voice echoed as a blade of light blazed forth cutting the water sphere, quickly disappearing while Momoka fell on his arms, which could barely hold her weight, almost falling on the floor. "You two aren't the same at all." Fuyuki said, glaring at the one in front of him. "You aren't me. You aren't even part of anymore!"

The shadow one smirked, while another blast of water spun through the air, Fuyuki lowered Momoka to the floor, holding onto it, while the high-speed water pushed against his back. He grit his teeth, refusing to cry in pain. Meanwhile, several streaks of light flew through, Keroro, Giroro and Viper fired at the other Fuyuki. The water shield appeared in front of him again, starting to disperse the projectiles of light, however, the continuous fire pierced through, hitting him and exploding. "Continue firing!" Giroro yelled.

Explosions upon explosions followed through, but after about half a minute they stopped, only the rain breaking the silence around them. There was a large smoke screen where the other Fuyuki stood, but it soon starts swirling, just to open itself, and reveal him floating in midair.

Fuyuki turned around, looking at his other self with anger. "You aren't me!"

"If we were really different," The Fuyuki with red eyes smirked, "I wouldn't have this form now. I am your consciousness that you didn't want others to see, born out of a mysterious animal that brought punishment to everyone around you, Amefurashi! But now, I have the chance to be much more… much more…"

Following his words, lighting stroke the weapons held by Keroro, Giroro and Viper, exploding their weapons. "My sleeve is burning! It's burning!" Keroro soaked her arm into the wet floor, breathing into it too, while attempting to put out the fire. Viper looked at his charred arm, his arm canon now reduced to nothing. Meanwhile, the redhead just glared silently at their opponent.

"How do we beat this thing?!" Giroro muttered.

"We aren't the same." Fuyuki stood up, looking at his other self with lightless cold eyes. "It's true that at some point I had a foolish wish. I thought that if I couldn't run, then no one should and prayed for rain to stop everyone. But it was just a childish whim! Turning that into a malevolent wish, hurting my friends, hurting the ones I love…! There's no way we're the same!" Fuyuki raised the beam saber, which blazed forth against the nocturne rain, he had a somewhat sad smile, "However, in that rainy day when you somehow came out of my mind and we met in the real world, years after I had forgotten you… I was wrong to tell you to disappear, Amefurashi. Back then I didn't think about how you'd feel. I didn't think about what you are. However, I'll make up for that mistake now."

"SHUT UP!" The other Fuyuki's voice angrily blazed forth, when a large water cyclone surrounded him. "I'll take your place! Your life! Your everything!"

The curtain of water soon opened to reveal a giant slime creature, dwarfing anyone there. It was large, but formless, almost like a pool of blue dirty water tied together by nothing but some abhorrent will. Empty round red eyes opened, seemingly staring at the floor, and a large gelatinous cavity appeared from its center, several sharpened spikes appearing on the top and bottom of the monster, forming a monstrous mouth.

"Keroro, don't you have any ideas?!" Giroro yelled at the platoon leader, only to notice that she had frozen solid from pure fear. "Forget I said anything."

"Even if I lost my psycho-cannon, there's no way I'll let myself be beaten by some slimy fool!" Mecha-Viper cried while advancing rushing past everyone else, but several whirlpools springing forth and spinning onto his body, attempting to bury into it.

"Last time I told you to go away because I didn't need you anymore…" Fuyuki said, releasing the saber on the floor, "This time, I promise I'll save you, and bring you with me! And we'll stand up together!" The boy started walking towards the giant monster, but soon stopped. Giroro held his arm firmly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.

"I… I think there's something controlling him, distorting him. If I can pull Amefurashi out of that thing, then…"

"Are you crazy?!" A large whirlpool descended from the skies heading towards them, when Fuyuki suddenly started sprinting forward. "Fuyuki!" She cried out while the boy ran forward. When the vortex was about to hit her, the cyborg alien rushed forward, holding his arms up defensively while taking the brunt of the impact.

"Viper?" Giroro was stunned for a moment, but quickly moved and grabbed the the beam saber hilt left behind by Fuyuki.

The water continued to pour onto Viper, until a streak of light cut through it, dispersing them tourbillions into harmless water. The redhead smirked at the wounded and unexpected ally while holding the beam saber. "That was stupid, but pretty cool."

"Gara?" Viper's eyes stared at her own grayish eyes for a moment which seemed longer in his mind than it was in reality.

Fuyuki stood in front of the giant slimy monster, its body contorting to cover him with its large mouth. "If you're in there… Amefurashi, wake up!"

One second later, the giant gelatinous monster fell all over Fuyuki, seemingly engulfing him.

"Fu-Fuyuki!" Keroro broke through her fear yelling just as Fuyuki disappeared inside the giant Amefurashi.

The monster's features lost their form as it took a spherical shape, while everyone stared at it in stunned silence.

"Lord Fuyuki!" The green haired girl ran towards the monster punching it only to see her fist unable to go through its watery surface by some kind of invisible membrane. "Lord Fuyuki!" Keroro punched the monster, but to no avail. Her eyes were trembling and teary, mixing her own tears with the rain falling over them.

"And only now you attempt to do something!" Giroro complained while thrusting the beam saber's energy blade into the monster. However, aside from sparks flying against her, there seemed to be no effect.

"That's useless!" Viper muttered while punching the gelatinous monster, his fist failing to do anything.

"YOU STUPID MONSTER!" Momoka exploded onto the creature, instantly launching towards the monster and extending her first. She hit it with an explosive force. Her punch sent waves through the building and the air itself. "GIVE HIM BACK!" She shouted while angrily glaring at the large gelatinous creature that now stood immobile.

"Fuyuki…" Keroro muttered as her first weakened into an open hand.

"I'm not the Fuyuki that ran away anymore!"

"Gero?" She heard a certain voice echoing through the air somehow.

"Fuyuki?" Momoka gasped as her features eased.

"And I'm won't leave you alone anymore either."

"This is… lord Fuyuki's voice?"

Keroro looked puzzled, but Momoka smiled. "Yes, it is!"

Giroro just raised an eyebrow at both. "You're hearing something?"

"Fuyuki's voice!" Keroro sighed, with a satisfied smile.

"You're all going crazy." Viper mumbled.

Floating inside the gelatinous darkness, Fuyuki extended his hand to a small glittering light.

"Amefurashi, you're part of me too. So we'll go ahead, together!"

Fuyuki's hand reached the shining light and he closed his hand into it. Rather weakening, the light grew stronger. Streaks of white light were visible from the blob's exterior, soon becoming actual beams piercing through it, the building and even the skies. The cloud and fog cracked like broken wall, while the light became stronger and stronger.

"Ge-Gero!? What this now?!" Keroro stumbled, falling on her back while everything the building started shacking, seemingly breaking down. "Cor-corpor-"

The light expanded, seemingly becoming a shining sphere that wrapped the entire building. Everything around her started disappearing into the light, while she could only stand still and watch, even as she disappeared into it too. Yet, rather than fear, it seemed to carry a comforting warmth…

/

Fuyuki opened his heavy eyelids, like if he were awakening from a long sleep. Still wearing his school uniform, he sit alone in what resembled a large and empty movie theater. There were many rolls of empty chairs around him, while the large screen in front just showed a repeating white blank, which also was also the main source of light of that hall.

"Why am I here?" Fuyuki stood, slowly observing the room around him. There really seemed to be no one else around. Empty chairs, empty corridors.

"Sergeant? Nishizawa?!" He shouted, but only his own voice echoed back to his ears.

"That was quite a clichéd ending."

"Eh?!" Fuyuki turned back only to see a tall adult man standing behind him. The man's olive skin contrasted with his swept back silver hair. His facial features were somehow hard, square looking, while his odd yellow eyes grimaced at Fuyuki. Aside from his hair itself, there did not seem to be a single hair strand on his face, no beard, no eyebrows. Even though a moment ago there had been nothing there, it seemed like that men had stood there all along, unmoving, uncaring. His blazer, pants and even shirt were black like coal, with gold highlights around the suit's collar, alongside a curiously ancient Egyptian-like golden circlet worn under his black tie.

"Claiming to have surpassed your weakness, you embrace your mistakes, your embrace your past, and from there, a new power, a new future, is born."

"Wait!" The man's words seemed to carry with them a supernatural weight, and, after noticing his presence, that theater's very hair seemed oppressive, suffocating.

"You're…" Fuyuki quickly noticed that the man's appearance did not seem quite human. Rather than that, it was more like an alien attempting to shape himself as a human. "You're the evil presence that transformed Amefurashi into that!" Fuyuki stood up, looking directly into the man's yellow eyes, although he showed no reaction.

"It matters not. For, I will not let my production end in such a way." The main raised his hand, closing it into a fist. Instantly, Fuyuki saw himself chocked by what he could only described as a shadow. A large black mark somehow seemed to lift itself from his own surface as a phantom appendage, pressing his neck, stopping him from speaking and making breathing harder and harder.

"Human beacon of darkness… drown in blackness itself in order to become part of it."

A circle of wailing shadows materialized around Fuyuki and soon he was completely covered, unable to see the outside world. He attempted to move forward, but the things moving around him suddenly seemed solid, locking him in.

"You've never surpassed your weakness. Even now… don't you wish to batch all the humans in the misshapen twilight?" The man said, drawing a smile on his lips.

Wordlessly, Fuyuki attempted to break free, angrily punching the shadows but to no avail.

"Rather than a beacon, become a whirlpool drawing and festering on the world. Twist and turn. Crash and-"

"GEEERRROOO!" Breaking through the ceiling, a certain green haired girl fell like a rocket headfirst onto the tall man, launching him flying towards the theater's wall, while Keroro dizzily stumbled around for a few moments. The man crashed onto it, with such an impact that a shockwave broke the surrounding structure, which collapsed on top of him.

"Don't attempt to write me off like some secondary character! I'm the main hero! Huh –heroine!" Keroro still wore the same white dress from before, but the star shaped ribbon tying her hair was shining strongly. The girl crossed her arms with indignation, before blinking and realizing something more important… "Lord Fuyuki!?"

The sphere of darkness faded, and Fuyuki quickly fell forward. Keroro extended her arms. Fuyuki soon hit his head against a nearby chair while the girl just grabbed air. A moment later, they stood up together, holding each other's warm hands. The heavy atmosphere seemed to vanish, for a moment at least.

"Sergeant?"

"Of course, sir!" The green haired girl replied with a playful salute and a wink.

"Do you know how you got here?" He said, glancing on the nervous petite girl, who just nodded negatively.

"I wanted to come after you when everything became white and then suddenly I was falling in the middle of nowhere…"

"That damned star…" A loud rumble followed the man's voice. The room became darker while a force pushed away the debris on top of the man. "An ignorant frog wanders right into the sea!" He cried, losing his composure for the first time. Behind him, there was a large circular hole opened in the crumbling wall. However, beyond that hole, there seemed to be nothing. No room, no city, nothing, just pure featureless darkness.

Keroro and Fuyuki turned towards the man, whose yellow eyes seemed to shine with malicious fury. However, after a brief moment of surprise, Fuyuki smirked confidently.

"I got it now. That ruined school… this theater… my awakening here… that void behind you… this is all a dream!" Fuyuki smiled confidently, in spite of the man's disturbing glare targeting him.

"Reality itself is a dream. Awaken or asleep, you can't run away." The man's fists sparked with a phantasmagoric white light.

"Fuyuki!"

"This voice… I understand!" Fuyuki's eyes shone while he stepped forward, standing in front of Keroro and staring right into their enemy's eyes.

"Disappear under this starless sky." The main muttered, while a colorless explosion burst forth from his left palm. The light raged forwards, however, rather than running, Fuyuki extended his own hand forward, opening its palm too.

"Amefurashi!" A blue light burst forth around Fuyuki's body clashing with the wave attempting to engulf them. The light increased in size while flowing like water towards Fuyuki's open palm. The white beam split during the clash, spread itself into various smaller ones that started hitting and breaking the floor, walls and empty chairs around them.

"I don't get what's going on…" Keroro muttered while raising an eyebrow and stepping back. "Still… Go, Fuyuki!" Raising an arm, she cheered for him.

Right in the middle of the clash, the liquid energy flowing around Fuyuki started converging into a solid figure. It resembled a large cartoon snail with round empty eyes, holding a small umbrella, which it used as a shield to block the enemy's attack. However, as soon as it took that shape it continued changing the water spinning and the figure enlarged, becoming as big as Fuyuki himself, while taking human proportions. It was the same boy in a hood from before, his right arm extended forward with an open palm, mimicking Fuyuki's movement. However, his eyes this time were a shining white, rather than the hateful red.

"Show me the seed I planted in you." The man spoke with his expression unchanged.

"This is our power!" Fuyuki yelled again as the blue waves started pushing back the faint white ones. White cracks appeared around the second Fuyuki's body, light emanating from the fissures, like an egg about to break apart. The light became even stronger, bursting forth from the shell like an explosion that seemingly engulfed both Fuyuki and their enemy.

"Ge-Gero!?" Keroro stumbled, falling on the floor, while the light raged towards her. She moved back her feet, almost caught up into the sphere, which soon afterwards started vanishing. "Ma-Master Fuyuki?!"

"I'm fine. We're fine." He replied with a calm voice as the blinding light started to fade. Fuyuki stood in front of Keroro, looking at her with a soft smile while extending his right hand to her. She held it and stood up, noticing the floating figure that was behind them. "That's…"

Where there was a second Fuyuki before, now there was an armored figure. Silver metallic plates covered its entire body and small wing extensions adorned its blue greaves and boots. Around its waist area, there was a segmented metallic belt with a large horizontally aligned oval buckle, shinning with a red sphere in its center. Its mask had large blue insect eyes, alongside two metallic horns extending from the area around its ears to its back. On its left hand, it effortlessly held a large metallic umbrella. With a metallic tip, the object also resembled a knight's lance.

"Gero? What's that?" The green haired girl blinked, her eyes curiously examining the figure floating in front of them.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but, somehow, I can tell it's Amefurashi's new form." Fuyuki said with a confident smile, turning towards the now broken projector screen of that odd theater. The man stood there, his clothes and body torn, with various cuts everywhere from face to limbs. However, rather than pain or anger, he just had a large demonic grin. From his cuts, rather than blood, it seemed like some kind of dark light came out – shadows that in a seemingly impossible way projected themselves like light.

"Beacon of darkness." The man murmured while taking a step forward. "The power to project your inner self into a destructive form. A power that in the past has brought forth events considered miracles by ignorant beings like you. However, no miracle will happen here."

"Amefurashi!" Fuyuki glared at the mysterious man, extending his hand towards him, while the armored spirit rushed through the air towards it, pushing forward its lance. With seemingly no resistance, the weapon impaled the man. Black light exploding from his back, mouth and eyes, as it started laughing maniacally with a shrill tone.

The laugher seemed to multiply, coming from everywhere around Fuyuki. He blinked, looking at his sides confused, only to fall to the floor alongside a tremor.

"What now?!" Keroro asked in frustration as she also stumbled to the floor. The entire floor broke apart. Bursts of that impossible black light bursting forth all around them. The black light started twisting and turning, while the holes opened more and more and the beams became wider and more solid.

"What's this?!" Twisting and turn, the black tentacles wrapped themselves around Fuyuki's body, tying his arms and legs, and soon doing the same to the armored Amefurashi.

The man in black continued laughing even as his body opened up more and more, with the ominous black light bursting forth. His skin cracked, his limbs fell on the floor, and yet the laughter continued, even as his started disfiguring into an unrecognizable black mass.

"Lo-lord Fuyuki!" Keroro stood up, running towards him only to have her path blocked by new black beams breaking through the floor. As more and more appeared around her, they started tying themselves to her legs and arms too. "Stop, damn it!" She cried frustrated while Fuyuki started disappearing into the black light that rained in front of her. The boy turned his head to her with a faint smile that slowly vanished into the dark.

Keroro attempted to extend her hand towards him, even though it was a useless gesture considering the distance between them. "I… I can't do anything…" she muttered while tears fell from her eyes.

"One day, I'll become the leader of the army. I'll wear a real Keron Star and become a hero known through the entire planet… no, universe!"

Keroro remembered the words that she had said ages ago back during her childhood, and could just hold a bitter smile. "In the end, I've always been useless. Even this Keron Star… the only reason I got it was pure luck."

"I shouldn't have led the invasion force. I just ended up ruining our operation and leaving ourselves stranded here after years of planning."

"I can't even actually use the Keron Star. I can't even actually lead anyone!"

"I shouldn't have met the Hinata family. I just end up bringing danger to them, and now if he disappears, it'll be all my fault."

"I… I shouldn't have become like this. I shouldn't have fallen for him and wish to keep going ahead with this mistake."

"But, even so…"

"Even if I've just ruined everything I've touched… Even if I'm unworthy of you… Please…"

"Let me… let me save him. I… I need your power."

"KERON STAR!"

The star tying Keroro's ponytail shone and beams of light broke through the darkness, enveloping her in a sphere of blinding light. She closed her eyes for a second, but, when she opened them, she saw herself floating in an empty, but bright space. Her long hair now untied and loose, while the Keron Star shone in front of her.

"Bio scan failure. Psychic scan match. Identity confirmed. Sergeant Keroro, leader of the Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon of the 58th planet of the Gamma Galaxy - Keroro Platoon." A mechanical female voice spoke, while the green haired girl hurriedly looked around herself, swinging her arms wildly, attempting to swim in the air, but just going nowhere.

The star shone with a blinding flash, and, afterwards, in its place, there stood a female Keronian. She had a large white area on her round face, alongside large yellow eyes. Her skin's color was a pale yellow, while she sported a yellow hat with cat-like ear protrusions, and a similarly colored long sleeved robe. On the center of her robe, and on her hat, there was a white star, which resembled the Keron Star emblem.

"Hi! I'm the avatar of the Mira KS 1.0 operation system, Kirara!" The Keronian winked with a smile.

"Eh… no one ever told me anything about this…" Keroro muttered, dropping her shoulders.

"The Keron Star is the ultimate weapon of the chosen invasion leaders of planet Keron. However, access to its abilities is locked based on the current situation and the abilities of its user."

"You're saying that because you'll unlock some kind of ability, right?! Then go ahead! I don't have time to waste here!"

"You're currently engaged in combat with Dark Manifestation Nyaruru. Access to offensive power will be granted to combat its current le-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You know about that guy?! Does he have something to do with the invasion?!" The green haired girl grabbed the Keronian's arms, while the Keronian just continued smiling calmly.

"Restricted information level 2, access granted. The Keron army's goal for the Pekopon invasion is to understand, and eventually control, a special unique power detected on Pekopon. Your current enemy, codenamed 'Nyaruru', is a manifestation of that power."

"I feel like you're still hiding something." Keroro sighed, staring at her. "Anyway, give me power now!"

"Warrior Style." Those words, written in the curvy but simple forms of the universal space alphabet, appeared floating in front of Keroro. She raised her hand and touched them. The words shone with a yellow light, but soon everything disappeared into a green fire.

The lit flame spread through the darkness that covered it, spiraling like a giant burning snake through the black nothingness.

"Sergeant…?" Fuyuki's eyes noticed a green glitter coming from the distance, spiraling while slowly enlarging. On the forehead of the giant flaming serpent, there was a yellow star, shinning alongside the rest of its body. The black mass keeping Fuyuki tied down weakened and collapsed as the light strengthened. He started falling towards the endless abysm bellow but soon saw the green flames covering him, while his fall slowed down and he softly hit some kind of floor. In spite of flames surrounding him, above and bellow, right and left, he was not burnt or blinded, just feeling a comfortable warmth. The pillar of fire burst forth in front of him, dancing in the shape of human before disappearing, only to reveal Keroro standing there, with a bright smile.

"Lord Fuyuki!" She quickly held his hands to his surprise, drawing a similar smile from his lips.

"Keroro…"

"Good luck with the club tomorrow!" Keroro and Fuyuki's faces slowly disappeared into the light. Still, they didn't feel fear or pain, but rather peace of mind. Soon afterwards, the light itself vanished too, leaving only darkness.

"GEEROO?!" Keroro opened her eyes, standing up in surprise, only to stumble on a soft blanket. After being stunned for a few moments, she noticed that she was standing in the middle of her own bedroom. Her long green hair was fuzzy and tangled, while she sported short-sleeved pajama shirt and shorts, colored white with red stripes. On her head, there was a yellow nightcap.

She sighed, eased. "So, that was all just a stu-" Keroro felt a chill running through her body. Right in front of the sheets, there was a gold glint. Crouching next to the floor, she quickly noticed what it was – the Keron Star seemingly had changed into some solid shape, rather than its usual cloth-like material.

She had a trembling smile while looking at it, "Does this mean-?"

The front door of her room suddenly creaked while being pulled open. She stumbled backwards in panic, falling over the sheets. "Gero!"

Fuyuki pressed a switch next to the door, turning on the lights. He stood there dressed in green pajama pants and shirt, raising an eyebrow at the green haired girl. "So, you're awake?"

"Lord Fuyuki! Don't frighten me like that!" She complained while standing up again, clutching the yellow star. "You had a weird dream too, right?"

"Yeah…" He said with a smile, while scratching the back of his hair. "Nishizawa already called and it seems like she's fine too. Still, if that dream wasn't just a dream, then there's also that man."

"Don't worry about it, lord Fuyuki." The green haired girl had a beaming smile, holding up the star in front of her. "We won! Whoever he was, it was just another failed invader!"

"I guess you're right."

"You've got your club to worry about later too! So, let's just sleep and get ready for tomorrow- I mean, maybe it's today already? I didn't look at the time." Fuyuki smiled at her confusion.

"Alright, alright, but a boy shouldn't be in a girl's room so late at night." Giroro stood by the door, wearing her standard uniform, her arms crossed.

"Corporal?" Fuyuki looked behind him with surprise. He had not noticed her behind him at all.

"A boy in a girl's room?" Keroro spoke with a smirk, leaning her face on Fuyuki's shoulder while holding his arm, both of their faces blushing lightly.

"Wha-What's with the reaction?!" The redhead took a step back.

"It's nothing." Keroro just continued smirking, while Giroro looked away in annoyance.

"Shut up!"

/

"Fuyuki?" Momoka muttered as she opened her eyes, seemingly surrounded by a dark ocean. Although she could breathe, she felt like she was floating in water. Looking at her sides, bellow her and upwards she could see nothing but a kind of ethereal violet light.

She tried to move her limps, swinging her hair to swim towards somewhere, but soon realized that she could not. After a blink of an eye, rather than water, she noticed herself immersed in some gelatinous material, translucent tentacles made from it holding her entire body. "What is this?!" She screamed, but soon saw her mouth covered too. Everything around her started darkening as it took form, and she soon felt emerged in some incomprehensible structured made by thousands of those now black appendages.

The tentacles in front of her opened way bring forth something that resembled a vile black walnut. Shortly afterwards it was pushed forward towards her and, even though she struggled to keep her mouth clothes, the hard fruit seemingly passed through her skin entering into her body. Feeling her throat blocked, Momoka attempted to scream, but no sound came out.

Finally, she opened her eyes, sweating and breathing hard. Her hair was disheveled and spiked. Her glaring eyes looked ahead at the familiar room around her. She sit on her large double bed by herself in the middle of her large bedroom, a large pinkish curtain covering the nearby window. Rather than her school uniform, she sported her usual long pink pajama dress.

"All that with Fuyuki was just a dream? And what was up with that ending?!" She held onto her pinkish sheets with anger. "Hey, Momoka, where are you?!" Her angry voice shouted inside herself, while she silently walked towards the large curtains and pushed them open, looking at the large red moon above the tress surrounding the mansion. "Het, other me?! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here." Her other voice answered oddly coldly. "Tomorrow will be an important day. So, don't get in my way."

"Eh?! What's with this attitude? Aren't you curious about the dream we just saw?!"

"I… don't know what you're talking about."

"Eh?" Momoka looked confused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Even though their personalities had completely split into two distinct entities, up until then they seemed to share all knowledge and memories. Yet now, not only her other self apparently could not remember anything about that dream, she could not even guess what her usually soft side was thinking.

/

The sun shone above the skies while bustling noises of hundreds of students around Kishou's campus flooded the area. The school seemed to be louder than usual, with many groups of students standing next to billboards, some dressed up in their various sport jerseys, like a boy who held a soccer ball while wearing a white shirt and orange shorts, or various other outfits, like another dressed in regal blue clothing and a gold tiara.

Among that crowd, Fuyuki and Momoka stood in front of a billboard, with various images spread around it – from pictures of space to newspaper cuts showing supposed monster sightings and UFOs alongside plain illustrations of creatures resembling a werewolf and a humanoid with scales and a fish face. At the center of the montage, there was a curious symbol – three vertical lines joined by a horizontal bar, with the two outer vertical lines slightly curved outwards. Ufologists might recognize it as part of Spain's UMMO UFO case. It was an emblem seen on a supposed saucer shaped space ship from planet UMMO. Fuyuki didn't have personal ties to that case, which was later claimed to be an elaborate farce started by a single man, however, he did know that the symbol that appeared in those pictures was real thanks to another source – it was the emblem of the Space Police, and part of the Keron Army's own emblem.

The two members of the Occult club handled fliers to the nearby students. A few whispers of "We have an occult club?" reached Fuyuki's ears, who tried hard to keep his smile while handing them out.

"Tamae isn't with you?" Juunishiro, one of Fuyuki's classmates, a short but athletic kid with messy short hair stopped in front of the pair, attempting to look behind the wooden board behind them.

"I've already told you she isn't a club member…" Fuyuki replied, while his classmate sighed, leaving them behind.

"Fuyuki… You're Fuyuki Hinata, right?" A curious female voice came from among the crowd of students. When a couple of passerby left, there was a girl looking intently at the Occult Clubs stand, wearing Kishou's uniform. She was rather young, probably a 1st year junior high student, with a few unruly strands sticking out from the top of her head.

She smiled, while looking at Fuyuki. "It's been a while Hinata! Still, what a coincident, I didn't realize that you study here!

"Eh?" Momoka raised an eyebrow in annoyance, while Fuyuki just looked at the girl in silence, "Who is that?"

"I'm sorry! I guess we must have met each other before, but I really can't remember it!" Fuyuki said, bowing to the girl, in standing in front of them, who just grit her teeth in annoyance. However, soon her eyes lighted up and she smiled, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Does Sashy bring anything to mind?"

"Sashy…? Wait…!" Fuyuki's eyes lighted up, while Momoka put a thing on her cheek.

"Sashy…? Wasn't it some kind of hoax about a surviving dinosaur in Lake Sashida?" Momoka wondered.

"Wait! You're Suzuki…? Futaba Suzuki?!"

"That's it!" The younger girl said with a smile, pointing at Fuyuki, "But, what a coincidence, right? I guess nowadays you wouldn't mistake me for a boy anymore!"

"Sorry about that!" Fuyuki scratched the back of his hair.

"I feel like I missed something here…" Momoka whispered, restraining herself but still showing a hint of annoyance as her eyebrows twitched.

"I actually went personally to investigate the Sashy rumors, a few things happened and we met there. Alisa was there too. After that, we still exchanged some messages, but she never sent any pictures of herself." Fuyuki explained, getting another a cold glance from Nishizawa when he mentioned Alisa. "So, have you joined any club yet?" Fuyuki asked Futaba, seemingly ignoring Momoka's reaction.

"I actually wanted to see this school's occult club first. You're still open, right?" She held a bright smile, holding onto one of the pamphlets.

"We'll be waiting for you in the club room after classes are over!" Fuyuki's eyes were shinning while he handled a flier to her.

Momoka sighed, with an eased smile. "No, it's fine. This is how things should be." She smiled, "By the way, Fuyuki, did you see Tamama today?"

"Huh, no, I didn't."

"I know she says that she doesn't think about joining the club for real, but it kind of feels like she's just avoiding everyone lately."

"Do you want to get her to join the club too?"

"Hm… Obviously, if she's completely against it, it'd be no good, but I think it'd be worth a try." Momoka held her hands in front of herself, showing some hesitation, "I don't think Tama enjoys their current situation as much as Keroro."

"Alright, I'll try talking with her again." Fuyuki nodded.

Tamama sighed. She was sitting alone on the security fences of school's rooftop while kicking air. "Why do I even need to come to a Pekoponian school? I was so excited when I graduated into the actual army! I'd join my idols on the frontlines! I could become a real hero! Yet, my idol turns out to be a failure and now I'm back in school? And as a Pekoponian girl too…"

"Tamae!" Juunishiro Akahoshi came out running from the room leading into the bulding, breathing heavily, but still holding a smile on his face. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Cockroach." Tamama muttered while glancing over her shoulder with annoyance.

"You know," He scratched the back of his head, looking away from her, "ever since you transferred, you've kept distance from everyone aside from the Occult duo. I'm not sure why exactly you act like this and maybe I shouldn't be so forwa-"

"Just stop." Tamama jumped from the fence back to the rooftop, holding a hand at her hip while staring at him. "There's no way a stupid Pekoponian brat would understand what I'm going through."

"Peko-what now?"

"Tama! I-I meant- I don't have to explain anything to you!" She fumed, stomping past him.

"A cute girl like you shouldn't be wasting your school life!" He shouted, just receiving an annoyed glance from her.

"I didn't ask to come here in the first place! Neither this planet nor this stupid school!" She moved her hand to shut her mouth right after noticing her other mistake. "I-I mean…!"

"She's saying senseless stuff again." Akahoshi smiled. "But, it just maker her cuter!"

"Forget it!"

"By the way," Juunishiro crossed his arms, "You don't want the newspaper club hearing all that, right?"

"EH?!" To Tamama's surprise, right beside the rooftop's entrance, there was another male student. It was Desk, the president of Kishou's Newspaper club, holding an old style black recorder while observing the scene with his usual sharp eyes and a smirk. The wind blew his dark hair and low ponytail, as if announcing his entrance in the scene.

"Stupid aliens, this time you've given up yourselves! And I've got your voice recorded right-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Juunishiro suddenly leaped to his side, swiping off the recorder from his hands.

"Oh… so, the school's tabloid thinks that Tamae is an alien?" Akahoshi mused, holding onto the small black recorder.

"You'll pay for this!" Desk yelled, retreating into the school building.

Juunishiro smiled while holding the recorder, "Take it. I didn't mean to annoy you, miss alien."

"Don't joke about that!" Tamama pouted, holding onto the recorder just to drop it. "But… thanks." She glared at the camera, when a flash of light seemed to spark on her eyes, and the camera immediately blew up, leaving Juunishiro's mouth agape. She finally smiled, just getting a raised eyebrow from her classmate.

"Is she really an alien?"

"I got here too late, but maybe this is just fine?" Fuyuki said, standing by the stairs close to the entrance to the rooftop. "Juunishiro, I guess you just saw something pretty weird, right?" Fuyuki stepped forward, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So, the school tabloid is for real, right?" Juunishiro raised an eyebrow, smiling. "To tell the truth, I already suspected something odd was going on."

"What?!" Both Tamama and Fuyuki looked confused at him.

Juunishiro's face seemed serious, when he briefly glanced at the sky, "Last year, in a rainy day, there was an odd girl who appeared in our class and, alongside her, there was some kind of black creature. I was there and saw them going after something outside."

"Huh. That was probably… the day I met Amefurashi for the first time." Fuyuki muttered. Everything had lined up too conveniently.

"The school tabloid published some articles about how that girl was a demon and you her partner. Somehow, after reading that, I didn't take any of what I had seen very seriously. Maybe it was just a cat with thick fur or something. But… I guess it was something really special, right?"

Swiftly, Tamama rushed to the boy, blurring through the air as her fist landed into his stomach. Juunishiro shouted in pain stumbling while holding his stomach, almost falling unconscious. "Eearght?!" He barely managed to say anything as the air left his body, and he crouched on the floor.

"Wait!" Fuyuki stood in front of him, opening his arms, "What are you doing, Tamama?!"

"Tamama?" Juunishiro breathed heavily with a smile, his eyes lightening up as he stood up again.

"Fukki! We need to knock him out and drag him over to Kururu in order to erase his memories!" Tamama blabbered.

"Hey! What's up with the "Fukki" stuff?!" Seemingly instantly recovered, Akahoshi rushed past Fuyuki, staring at Tamama's face.

"What's this…?" Fuyuki muttered, staring incredulously at the boy in front of them. "That's it! I've decided already! I've got no idea about what's going on here, but that's exactly why… I'm joining the Occult Club!" He pointed a finger at Fuyuki's nose, pressing it.

"Eh?"

"Can I knock him out already?" Tamama muttered. "Actually, I don't need to ask you anyway."

"Can't we just solve this peacefully?" Fuyuki smiled putting his hands together while pleading to the annoyed girl, standing between them.

/

In front of a science classroom, with a small "Occult club" tag on the door, there were two young students, a boy and a girl. Both seemed to be first years, like Fuyuki was when he met Keroro. The boy had short brown hair, although with longer hairstrands falling on the sides of his face. He looked fit, even under the Kishou blazer, resting on the wall while expectantly looking to the sides. Beside him, there was a girl with short gray hair, barely reaching past her shoulders. Her single open eye stared warmly at the open skies through the window across the corridor. Like the boy, she also had longer hair strands falling on the sides of her face. Soon, the boy's eyes lighted up when he noticed a certain person appearing in the corridor, meanwhile, the girl beside him, in spite of not even turning her head, had a knowingly smile.

"Two, maybe three new members in a single day!" Fuyuki told Momoka excitedly while they approached the club. "I never thought Suzuki would end up studying here!" Soon their attention turned to the two students standing next to the clubroom, whose eyes seemed to instantly land on Fuyuki.

"You're… Fuyuki Hinata, right?" The boy stepped forward, showing a certain hesitation now that he finally started talking.

"Hm? Yeah. And you are…?"

"Tomosu Hinohara! I've read your articles about the occult published on the net. I'm actually a big fan!"

"Eh?"

"I joined Yontaka's Occult Club after you graduated… Joined is a weird word since I was really the only member, and there wasn't even a club room anymore. But, now, I've graduated too and moved here to Kishou. We'd like to join Kishou's Occult Club, Hinata!"

"You're from Yontaka?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow with a smile. They shook hands, while the gray haired girl watched.

"This really won't be just my and Fuyuki's place anymore…" Momoka glanced at the club's door with a hint of sadness, but soon smiled.

"I'm Momoka Nishizawa, I used to study in Yontaka too. Welcome to the Occult Club." She said holding her hands together.

"And I'm Myou Kaneami, a fellow former Yontaka student." She still kept her right eye closed, holding a soft smile.

"Welcome, guys! After classes, we'll have big meeting with everyone!" Fuyuki said with a large grin, trying to hold back his excitement.

"That smile…" Momoka glanced at his face, before smiling herself, "Yes, it's better this way."

"So, do you believe in aliens, Tomosu?" Fuyuki wondered, with a confident smile on his face.

"Hm… It's not a matter of believing or not…" Tomosu mentioned, scratching his nose, "But, if they exist, I'd really like to meet and become friends with them!"

"They might be closer than you think, right, Hinata?" Kaneami held a knowingly smile while looking at Fuyuki, almost as if she was reading him.

"Her right eye has been closed this entire time…" Fuyuki thought, glancing at her direction for a second, but quickly moving his eyes away from her.

/

Inside a dark room in the underground of the Keroro Platoon underground headquarters, Kururu's glasses and red eyes reflected the light coming from the monitors surrounding her, while she observed one of the multiple screens spread around herself, while sitting on a large metallic armchair, her hands quickly typing through a keyboard in front of her. She sported her usual uniform, although the orange bucket cap and yellow jacket lied on the back of the chair, while she only wore the triangular white top and orange shorts. Her disheveled long blonde hair contorted into spirals around her shoulders

"Last night's reaction was the strongest dark race signal I've ever detected." Kururu thought, while a raising red line appeared on the main monitor in front of her. "And whatever it was, some kind of signal was automatically sent back to Planet Keron…"

The chair spun while Kururu's hands flew through various keyboards and her eyes scanned the changing monitor screens. "Have I seen a similar energy type before?" Various graphics overlaid the rising red line, until one of them fit almost perfectly, a rising white line.

"Angol Mois."

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku. Now, this is unexpectedly interesting." Kururu thought, giggling while looking at the fused lines. "So, a creature from Pekopon is somehow related to the power of the highly evolved Angol Clan, the envoys of the Will of the Cosmos..." A sudden tune from a yellow mobile phone, sitting on one of the chair's large arms quickly captured her eyes however, leaving that information behind. "Huh? It's almost time already? Getting dressed up is such a pain…"

/

The sunset had dyed the skies in orange when Fuyuki stood at the school's front gates, looking at the horizon while his joy was visible through his face.

"Fu-yu-ki!" A certain green haired girl suddenly appeared behind Fuyuki, floating on top of a small green saucer board. She placed her hands on his shoulders while spinning once, before dropping from it and wrapping her arms around Fuyuki's shoulder, while also resting her head on him. She sported the same white dress from their previous adventure, but her hair was loose, and cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. Meanwhile, a plastic looking yellow star had replaced the green ribbon tying her dress' collar.

"He-Hey, sergeant?!" Fuyuki blushed, muttering her name in a low voice, while hoping they would not get too much attention.

"I'm using the anti-barrier, so, don't worry." She said with a wink. "So, what do you think?" She released him, taking a few steps back while hiding her arms behind herself.

"Eh? You cut your hair?"

"Heh! Heh! Don't I look great?" She said with a large grin.

"Of course!"

"It's weird, but… it really made me feel like this is really me."

"Hey, lord Fuyuki, let's go on a date before returning home!" Keroro said while latching onto Fuyuki's left arm.

"Eh?! You have a girlfriend, Hinata?!" Futaba, standing just beyond the school gates, looked at the pair with surprise.

"Was she just floating? And what's that green thing floating in the air?" Tomosu wondered with excitation, standing in the sidewalk in front of the school, but leaning over the wall to look at them.

"Like I said, aliens are closer than you think." Kaneami muttered with a knowing smile.

"Oh! I remember hearing some rumors about Fuyuki's phantom girlfriend!" Juunishiro clenched his fists, standing behind the pair.

"That green idiot…" Tamama lowered her head, holding her forehead while her eyebrow twitched. "Can't you see that they're all seeing you, airhead?!"

"Eh? GERO?!" Both Keroro and Fuyuki became red as a tomato, jumping away from each other. "Bu-But my anti-barrier…!"

"It doesn't seem like it works with these guys anymore…" Tamama muttered, her eyes dodging Keroro's.

"It sounds like you messed up something!" Keroro complained at Tamama's direction.

Momoka stood near the school building's entrance, holding her hand over her heart while watching the scene developing in front of her eyes. "Did I really lose my chance with him already?"

"Do something, you stupid!" Her inner voice yelled.

"Shut up!"

The second voice suddenly became silent, while Momoka held her hands above her heart. "I feel cold…" She muttered, looking around her only to see no wind blowing.

"Momoka Nishizawa."

From the top of a commercial building near Kishou, the man with silver hair and olive skin stood, hands hidden inside pockets, while his feverish yellow eyes somehow stared right at Momoka, in spite of the distance between them. His golden eyes shone with a dark gleam. The man's blank expression in a single moment changed into a vile grin, his face stretching unnaturally, like it were pulled by an outside force, rather than moving on its own.

/

Fuyuki stood in the middle of an open grass field at night, small wooden fences and a pile of pipes separating it from the surrounding, but strangely empty streets and houses laid out around him, with the city's lights visible in the buildings in the distance. Rather than the school uniform, he sported brown pants and a long sleeved green turtleneck.

He raised his hand, opening his palm and yelling, "Amefurashi!" After a few awkward seconds of silence, nothing seemed to happen. "Maybe… Awaken, my Stand!"

"…"

"Alright, alright! Here it goes… Persona!"

But yet again, only silence followed.

"Ge, ge, ge, ge!" Hearing that giggling, Fuyuki turned around noticing a certain green haired girl in a white dress hiding behind a nearby fence, a devious smirk on her face.

"Gyah!" Fuyuki fell on the grass, his face completely red.

"Eh. I know you like the supernatural, but I didn't take you for the roleplaying type!" Keroro said with a smug smile.

"Hm-eh… I-" Fuyuki stood up, still with a reddish face, "I was attempting to call Amefurashi like in that dream. It doesn't seem to be working though. I wonder what exactly was going on…"

"Don't worry so much about it." She said with a bright smile, bringing a smile out of Fuyuki too.

"It's hard to not get a bit worried after last night. Well, and it's not even just worry." Fuyuki's eyes stared at the star above them as he leaned on the fence by Keroro's side. "My heart beats faster just thinking about the unknown. Those monsters, that man… I fear them, but at the same time, it's just… really exciting, you know?"

"I don't get that… but it's very you." The green haired girl had a feline smile, looking at the gleam on Fuyuki's eyes. She turned his back to him, moving her head sideways to glance at him.

"Hm… What's up with that expression?"

"Nyarulu! Nyaruru? Nyarl? Or something like that. It was just a codename anyway. Apparently that man was in old Keronian files… so, whatever he is -"

"He was around when a previous Keronian force came here?" Fuyuki concluded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" She replied with a playful salute, "I didn't get that much information, but if we can find and defeat him, I'd get tons of points with the higher ups! I'll be giving orders to Kururu in order to track down any suspicious movements from Pekopon's Dark Race." So, don't worry about it!

"That man… Nyarl…" Fuyuki looked at the palm of his right hand, opening and closing it. Just thinking about that man somehow sent shivers through his body. Memories of a meeting in a dark place, his glittering eyes, and terror itself emanating from him flashed through his eyes. And, yet, they were memories Fuyuki himself had never seen before.

"Amefurashi… I'm right alongside you. You don't need to fear him anymore." A small spark lit on Fuyuki's hand for a second. After a brief surprise, he smiled, looking at the starry sky above them.

/

Keroro wandered into Kururu's lab, but to her surprise only found an empty dark room. After stumbling for a few moments, she turned on the light. An array of monitors stood in front of her, alongside keyboards, cables, boards and some other assorted machinery. Everything was off, and no one seemed to be there. "Kururu isn't here?" Keroro blinked, hands on her back while her eyes went all over the room. "Not even that weird chair is here. I guess there's another floor? But I'm the leader! This kind of stuff shouldn't be secret from me!" Keroro crossed her arms with annoyance.

"Sergeant Major Kururu, come out, sir!"

The only answer was silence. After waiting for a moment, Keroro sighed. "Fine, I'll come back later." She thought while heading towards the exit.

The teeth of Kururu's giant metallic Keronian face that served as front wall for her lab raised themselves, and soon Keroro left. She briefly turned back, and stepped away from it, looking at the spectacled yellow face with an orange knit cap, resembling Kururu's old Keronian form. "If we really stay like this, I wonder if Kururu would redesign it?" The green haired girl mused with a playful grin. "It's kind of creepy, but I guess that's just how Kururu is! Gero, Gero!"

"Look, look, look..."

"Hm?" A voice humming a soft melody reached her ears. She turned around

"If you're in darkness and lost your way…" Keroro turned to her left, noticing a blonde girl humming a melody while walking towards the lab. She held a soft smile and her yellow eyes seemed to shine behind her sleek glasses. Her long blond hair had flocks wrapped around her shoulders, and large black and silver headphones covered her ears. She sported a black mini-dress that wrapped tightly around her breasts, with a sleeveless yellow vest worn over it, alongside thigh-high black socks.

"Wait." Keroro froze for a moment when she finally recognized who that person was. "Kururu?!"

The soft smile of the girl vanished while her eyes curiously ran towards Keroro. Soon, Kururu's usual dark grin was drawn by her face.

"You looked cute for a moment…" The green haired girl muttered. Kururu confidently pointed to herself, while raising an eyebrow.

"For a moment? I am cute."

"No, with that attitude you definitely aren't, sir." Keroro thought. "Wait. Where did you even go? And why are you dressed like this?!"

"Private matters." Kururu smirked, her hands on her back.

"Did your eyes change color?" Keroro scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, there's something more important right now, sir!"

"So, you'll finally report what happened yesterday?" The sergeant major wondered without a hint of surprise to Keroro's annoyance.

"Sir, yes, sir." Keroro saluted her, although soon her dark eyes dodged Kururu's. She twiddled her fingers, looking at the gray metallic floor bellow them. "Hm… Besides that… any progress on that other thing?"

"Bringing us back to how we were before? Ku, ku, ku…" Kururu leaned towards Keroro, their faces almost touching, while she grinned. "Would you even want that at this point? Can you really say that you don't enjoy your current life?"

"It's not about that, sir!" Keroro held onto Kururu's shoulders, pushing her away with an annoyed look. "We got away with it last time, but who knows if some other higher up will attempt to get us throw out for this. And there's also that side effect that almost killed me yesterday!"

"That's nothing to worry about anymore at least." Kururu winked, "See this yellow eye?"

"Thinking about it, wasn't it red before?"

/

/Chapter's notes/

/

Suzuki Futaba is a one shot character from an episode of Keroro Gunsou's 5th season, while Kaneami and Tomosu appear in the flash anime shorts and later volumes of the manga. They're all older here, just like the main cast, due to the 2 years timeskip added by this story.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER – 3

Far away from the Milky Way, there was a giant green cloud that extended itself into five protuberances, resembling a star drawing. Inside that system, known by most of its inhabitants as the Ganma Nebula, there was a green planet orbiting around a yellow sun. There were yellow star shaped structures floating over its atmosphere, making that planet resemble a spherical painting floating in the black canvas of space.

On that planet, a young salmon colored Keronian stood in front of a large field of green grass, bellow blue skies. If it were not for the star shape of the white clouds above her, that scene could just as easily take place on Earth. Her orange eyes looked at the clouds, as the wind blew past her, moving the hair-like earflaps of her pink hat. A stylized yellow "n", almost resembling a tilde, was the mark on the center of her hat and on her white belly. She opened her arms, closing her eyes and smiling while the wind caressed her.

"Peaceful, right, Hinata?" An older male Keronian had approached her, standing by her side, one of his arms by his hip. He was purple colored, with his hat darker than his skin, yellow lenses covering his large eyes. Rather than an emblem, he had a belt strapped diagonally across his chest. That was Lieutenant Garuru, Giroro's brother and famous officer of the Keronian army.

"Your planet is amazing!" Natsumi said with a smile turning around to see Keronian buildings in the distance behind them. However, rather than buildings, they looked more like giant white dices arranged on top of each other. Smaller houses on the outskirts of the city took domed shapes. Vehicles resembling cars and busses, but without wheels, flew around the buildings. A couple flew near the hill where they stood, but with little noise and no smoke.

"So, did you think about the army's proposal?"

"That's – that's kind of complicated…" Natsumi raised her arms defensively, although attempting to put on a smile, "I'm grateful for you attempting to find a way to get me back to normal…" She lowered her head, glaring at the grass bellow, "After the stupid frog's toy left me stuck like this…", but soon raised her head again, putting on a smile on her young white Keronian face, "But, I can't really promise to help people who want to conquer Earth."

"Your rating in the invader level test was surprisingly high." Garuru mentioned with a smirk.

"Eh…? I don't know how a bunch of random tests like those measure anything." Natsumi complained, dropping her shoulders while closing her eyes. "Well, it was kind of fun." Turning inwards, she opened and closed her small Keronian hands, sighing, "In fact, it's kind of terrifying how natural everything here feels like. This stupid body…"

"We have a bargaining chip though." Garuru crossed his arms, his eyes pierce through his yellow lenses while looking at the girl next to him, who currently resembled a young Keronian in every way. "We can't give you a true human body for now; however, after seeing your grade, the superiors are willing to give you an A Class Pekopon suit. An artificial mimicry almost completely indistinguishable from an actual human body both to outside viewers and to the wearer."

"Wait- what?! Just like that?!" Natsumi's large orange eyes blinked, while she took a step back. "Isn't that just for A Class invaders? If I joined you there's no way I'd automatically jump to that level."

"Assigning positions based on talent and potential is how the Keronian Army, no, Keron itself, operates." Garuru crossed his arms behind his back.

Natsumi's large eyes moved away from him. She soon closed them, sighing. "That stupid frog turned me into this and even attempted to change my mind to make me help him. Joining their forces makes me feel like I'm just going along with that…" She clenched her fists, "But it's not like I have a better choice right now."

"Alright!" Natsumi saluted Garuru, "I'm not sure you're expecting out of me, but I'll do my best… As long as you aren't talking about invading Earth. I mean, Pekopon."

"Actually, we've detected some suspicious activity there." Garuru said, crossing his arms. "If the colonel's fears are confirmed, the invasion might be indefinitely postponed once again."

Natsumi opened her mouth in surprise, her eyes trembling when she noticed the implication of that "Wait, but that would mean the stupid frog and the others would be removed from Pekopon?!"

"That's a possibility. Depending on how the situation develops."

/Encounter 03 – Hien, Game of Fire and Ice/

A young human boy and a girl stood in the middle of a grassy field under Earth's blue skies. The young girl, around nine to ten years old at most, had long blue hair, falling over her shoulders, and long straight bangs almost covering her eyes. She stood patiently looking at the boy, her small hands put together in front of her oversized long sleeved green coat, with a large collar that wrapped around her neck, almost covering her mouth. She also sported a light green skirt, almost covered by her shirt, thigh-high white socks and brown shoes.

The boy in front was similarly slim, sporting a black shirt with a flame drawn in the middle, and red shorts. He had slicked back auburn short hair, with a few strands falling on his face. His skin was almost pale, clearly not someone used to going out and playing under the sun. Both were standing next to an old and decrepit Shinto temple. Its wooden walls had partially fallen over the years, and the paper walls only had a few traces of the paper that should be covering them, with only pieces of crossed wood remaining there. The gray roof above them building was similarly decrepit, many roof tiles missing altogether.

The boy inscribed some lines on the sandy ground with the backside of a pencil. After being satisfied, he stood up, his orange eyes beaming. "You said you liked the Occult, right Momoka?" The boy said, looking at the building, before glancing at the young Momoka with a smile.

"Can you really do it, Arihagashi?" Momoka leaned her head to the right slightly, while curiously looking at the boy.

"It's Arahigashi! Hien Arahigashi!" The boy muttered annoyed, but quickly put on a big smile, "And of course! I told you I'd show you a real yokai! A Koppa Tengu! I saw in an old book from our library!"

"I wish Hinata were here to see this…" Momoka muttered for a moment. Still, she could just bring whatever he was going to summon and show Fuyuki later, right?

The boy raised his left arm, and opened his palm. "Common spell 12 – Minor invocation. Ignorant spirit that lost its way, Koppa Tengu!"

The circle in front of the boy and the lines crossing through it suddenly shone in response to his call. A suddenly chilly wind flew past them, blowing Momoka's skirt. As the light in the circle increased, it took the shape of a sphere for a second before quickly blowing up into a large sphere of flames that covered both children.

The fire disappeared as soon as it had appeared, leaving behind a trail of smoke and charred grass. Hien emerged from the explosion, mostly fine, but covered in gray ashes, with burnt clothing and an afro on his head. He did not seem hurt but coughed smoke. Momoka, who stood further from the impact point, looked in surprise at her clothing arms and hair all covered in dirty and burnt grass.

"Sorry, it failed." Hien said embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head. Momoka looked at him almost frightened initially, but soon her eyes twisted into an angry glare, while her hands closed into fists.

"Idiot!" Momoka screamed angrily, her soft features and educated behavior replaced by loud fury.

/

Paul Moriyama, dressed in his usual black suit, stood in front of one of the various large wooden doors in one of the spacious corridors of the Nishizawa mansion. He sweated slightly, his hand stopping for a brief moment before opening the door. He was usually a fierce warrior with a cold heart, even if facing a stronger opponent, there was only a single person who could make him hesitate like that.

Paul pushed open the door, revealing a large library, with many books spread around corridors of bookcases. There was only a single person there, Momoka Nishizawa. She stood alone among the large stands, seemingly occupied reading a thick book. She sported a pinkish dress with long sleeves and a sailor collar, contrasting with the dark book held by her.

As the large doors cried open, her eyes glanced at Paul. Raising an eyebrow. She closed her book, "What is it, Paul?" She knew that he would not interrupt her there unless it were something important.

"Miss Momoka, do you remember the Arahigashi clan?"

"Hm… that one yakuza clan that you dragged me into visiting sometimes?" The Nishizawa heir wondered, putting the book back on its place. Her hand trembled slightly, as she just had a hunch about where that conversation was going. "I never got why they're a big deal. And there's also that annoying boy there…"

"They aren't just a yakuza family. The Arahigashi family have their tentacles in every aspect of the underworld in this country. From politicians to small criminals, their name is often tied to them in one way or another. There are even rumors about them being involved with demons and magic. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to call them the King of the Dark. Even if the Nishizawa Peach Group controls the day, some say the Arahigashi control the night."

Momoka stood in silence for a few seconds. There would be only one point in glorifying a group like that so much in that situation. "Spill it out already!" Her face contorted into an angry glare, her side bangs becoming spikes while anger took control of her.

"Well," Paul wiped a drop of sweat from his face, "There are always tensions between us, and they've been growing lately, especially due to Mistress Ouka's recent return to Japan. We'd like to promote a meeting between the Nishizawa's heir and Arahigashi's youngest son as a showing of good will."

"Have you been reading something stupid lately?!" Momoka glared at Paul, standing at the tip of her white shoes to increase her height. "We're the Nishizawa! We control 51% of the world's economy! Why can't we just crush a bunch of thugs?!" She grabbed onto Paul's blazer, glaring furiously.

"We could crush them, but if we escalated the conflict to that point, it'd be basically a war. We'd spread chaos and destruction throughout the entire country. We'd win, but it'd be a meaningless victory."

Momoka sighed, her eyes still glaring at her butler, even while releasing him.

"Weren't you good friends with Hien Arihagashi before?" Paul wondered.

"Friends?! He was just an annoyance!" Momoka reminisced his failed summoning, and how he tried it again and again, just failing and blowing up themselves all over again. Not only in that one vacation, even the few times they met afterwards he attempted, and failed, repeating the same routine. Momoka grabbed Paul's suit, glaring angrily at him, "and don't even think about having any funny ideas."

"Why don't you at least meet each other again? It's just a showing of good will, nothing else." Paul had a worried smile. Paul knew that it likely would not work out, but it's not like she had made much progress lately regarding Fuyuki either, so it wouldn't hurt to meet someone else.

Momoka stayed in silence for a while, angry. "Are you playing matchmaker now, Paul?! I didn't ask for this. In fact, this just makes me want to see that clan destroyed." Suddenly, a dark smirk took her face.

"Fine, I'll do it. However, I'll prepare everything regarding that meeting." A sudden cold sweat ran through Paul's face. Maybe that had not been a good idea…

"What kind of training outfit is this?!" A bucket suddenly flew towards Paul's head, who just leaned leftwards to dodge it, while his legs remained perfectly still. Tamama appeared next to private library's entrance, wearing her standard black uniform, while holding a black dress with a white apron tied to it.

"If you'd prefer it, I could provide a butler uniform." Paul said, seemingly unconcerned by her failed attack.

"Tama?" Tamama blinked, blushing lightly while scratching the back of her head, "I think a maid uniform is cuter anyway…" Seemingly realizing her mistake, she immediately glared at Paul again, "THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!"

"You have strength, miss Tamama, but your movements lack finesse."

"What?" Tamama smirked, while Momoka took a few steps back from her butler, rather than her usual soft voice, it was a lower and arrogant one, "You think that just because master Ouka won't be here for a couple of weeks you can just tell me what to do? Get this, old man, at my current level," A golden aura flared around her, surrounded by black lightning in a bizarre mix. "You're nothing."

"So, that's the famous power of the super warrior, very well then."

"You two realize what you're doing… right?" Momoka muttered staring at them incredulously, although neither paid any mind to her.

A sudden force burst from Paul. A strong gust of wind pushed against the walls and bookcases, throwing the room behind him in disarray as a column of fire surrounded him. "Seal of the Butler – Break!"

"Huh… Paul…" Momoka muttered as a book cast fell behind her.

From the middle of the flames, Paul stepped dressed in a black karate gi with torn sleeves, his muscles bulging and his eyes shining red like a demon.

The warriors in flaming and golden auras quickly rushed towards each other. Tamama's fist rushed forward piercing through Paul's chest. At least that was what she thought. One moment later, she noticed that she just punched a shadow image. With his knee raised, and his other leg on the floor, somehow he slid to behind her, breaking out of that stance to lower his right fist, preparing an uppercut.

Tamama quickly turned around, attempting to leap backwards and gain distance, but she saw Paul easily following her movement.

"Here I go!" Paul yelled.

"Tamama Imp-"

Paul's fist hit her gut, interrupting her attack cry, "Paul Reppa!"A strong whirlwind covered both, spiraling through the ceiling, breaking it. Outside of the mansion, several security guards stood alongside the huge grass field surrounding it, in their standard black vests and helmets, looked with surprise at the raging cyclone right in the middle of the mansion just as it disappeared as quickly as it surged.

"Di-did something happen there?!" One of them, standing next to a tree, raised his helmet's glass, revealing a young looking face with thick eyebrows. Yoshiokadaira closed his fists while running towards the mansion, only to feel a strong pressure coming from the place where the cyclone had appeared.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Momoka's furious voice echoed through the mansion, inside and outside. Sparks flew around her, her hair having spiked as her furious personality took control.

"What exactly is the problem, miss Momoka?" Paul held Tamama by the back of her jacket and politely put her on the floor, seemingly not worried at all.

"Isn't it obvious Paul?! I'm talking about the-"

"TAMA?!" Both Tamama and Momoka just stared in silence at the scene around them. The bookshelves, chairs, tables, and books themselves were back in their places, neatly arranged without anything out of place. Momoka's aggressive face disappeared into pure astonishment.

"This is…" Tamama's eyes lighted up while she fell to her knees.

"The finesse of a butler." Paul said, crossing his arms. "My wind didn't bring disorder, but rather neatly arranged everything with precision and class."

"Paul's real power…"

"Hm… but what about that…?" Momoka wondered, pointing at the hole still open in the ceiling

"Ah. Huh. I'm sorry!" Paul bowed to her.

"Did you give up on that silly idea already?" Momoka asked with a smile, just to receive a negative nod.

"Then, I guess I'll need that idiot's help, after all." She said, crossing her arms while thinking about a certain alien.

/

Some hours later, Momoka sit anxiously in the backseat of a large white limousine, which moved through Okutokyo's calm streets. Rather than the simple outfit from before, she now sported a short white dress, but with an open long sleeved blue blazer worn on top of it. The blazer had long sleeves, but the center was rather short and unbuttoned, with a similarly colored and sized vest also worn over her dress' upper area. The outfit's collar resembled a white business suit's, with a pink necktie tied to it. The tie went under the vest, going through it and reaching her belly. Thigh high dark blue boots covered her slender legs.

In front of her, there was another seat facing her own. Keroro and Tamama sit there, looking through the windows. Rather than their usual outfits, both sported Nishizawa maid uniforms. Keroro's was a dark purple mini-dress with short sleeves. There was a white trim in front of her neck, her signature yellow star tying a thin ribbon on it, with a white half-apron, covering the lower dress, tied into a large white bow on her back. Long white gloves, ending in a petal pattern, covered her arms, the same pattern adorning the sleeves. Thigh-high pantyhose accentuated her legs. A ruffled white headpiece adorned her green hair, finishing a cliché "maid" look.

Tamama sported a similar uniform, although it had a couple of differences – for one, it carried her signature black color, rather than the purple of the generic Nishizawa uniform. Rather than short sleeves and gloves, it had long sleeves, ending in a similar petal pattern, and almost covering her hands. She also sported earrings carrying her green and yellow shield emblem.

Keroro looked at the tall buildings of the commercial district being left behind, giving way to shorter ones - the extravagant houses of some rich residential area.

"I trust you've planned everything already?" Momoka wondered, looking at Keroro.

"Of course!" The green haired girl turned to Nishizawa with a smirk, hitting her own chest proudly. "This kind of surprise attack operation is my specialty!"

"Surprise attack…" Momoka covered her mouth, giggling politely. Inside her head though, there were dark thoughts running about, "That airhead certainly will fail, like she always does, of course, not before causing a big commotion. The Arahigashi will end up humiliated and, rather than taking revenge on the Nishizawa, they'll go chasing UFOs."

Keroro, however, had her own dark thoughts, "So, there's some rich boy interested in Lady Momoka… and she expects me to get in their way? It'd be much more convenient if they hooked up and she stopped bothering Lord Fuyuki. And, of course, I've bought something perfect for that. Gero, gerori." Keroro's dark eyes almost shone while she looked at a small pink capsule that she carried on her hand. "Essence of Sakura Sakuura, one sniff of this, and she'll quickly fall in love with anyone. And, of course, I bought this with the Nishizawa's own money!"

"On the other hand," Momoka stared at the green haired girl, focusing her sight on the girl's beaming eyes. "On the other hand, it's also possible that she plans to betray me considering how current situation regarding Fuyuki. However, either way, she'll certainly create the chaos that I want." The young girl smirked, "Even in the worst case scenario, we'd just force the Nishizawa to destroy these Arahigashi thugs by ourselves." She held a large confident smirk, menacingly looking ahead with her usual glare.

The scenario around the limousine suddenly changed from modern buildings to a large wall of a layer of stone bellow wood, with nothing visible behind it. "Reminds me of the Warring Planet." Keroro mentioned, looking by the window.

"Don't you mean Warring States era? What even is a Warring planet?" Momoka said, raising an eyebrow curiously. In front of the limousine, there were large wooden gates. Without a word or visible men in place, they slowly opened.

"It'd be a long story, Lady Momoka." Keroro said with a smile, "I hadn't thought about it, but after we conquer Pekopon having a castle like this would be rather nice. Of course, it'd need to be 10 or 50 times bigger!"

"Wow! I can't even see the other side!" Tamama said, hands and face on the glass window, in the horizon, there was a large green field, seemingly surrounded by a forest, and, rising in front of them, there was what looked like a large Japanese style castle, with its angular ceilings, the ones here covered by red tiles. The castle also seemed surprisingly large as they approached it, with more than five floors. "I didn't think they'd have a mansion comparable to the Nishizawa's!"

Behind the castle itself, there was a separate, but also much larger building, a tower also seemingly made with traditional Japanese architecture, but its height would make that seemingly impossible. It towered over the mansion or anything else in the propriety, easily having more than 20 floors.

"Looking at it, you can easily tell that all the rumors about ghosts and curses here might be true, right?" Fuyuki's head popped from behind Keroro's seat, immediately receiving surprised stares from the three girls.

"Fu-Fuyuki?!" Momoka stuttered, while her features actually softened. The occult enthusiast sported an uncharacteristic black butler suit, similar to Paul's, but smaller, only a little loose for his size.

"Sorry sergeant, but I eavesdropped your call." Fuyuki smiled. "I couldn't miss this chance, so I kind of went along with you."

"And the outfit?" Keroro blinked, touching his black blazer with a finger, "it looks good, but…"

"I got from that dresser room in the secret base."

"Hm… Fuyuki, this meeting might become a bit dangerous if something goes wrong," Momoka said, putting a hand above her heart.

"Don't worry." Fuyuki smiled confidently, "We've already gone through a lot of stuff in these last few years, right?"

"Don't expect me to protect you." Tamama muttered crossing her arms annoyed.

"Huh… you still can't summon Amefurashi, right? Did you… bring the Keroball?" Keroro raised an eyebrow, while Fuyuki just smiled embarrassedly. "He brought it." She muttered under her breath.

The limousine stopped in front of the large wooden gates of the castle. Paul soon opened the door beside Momoka and all others quickly got up and left too. There were several bodyguards in the usual black full body armor, faces hidden behind the gray glasses of their helmets, as well as a couple of other young female maids wearing purple dresses similar to Tamama's.

"Master Fuyuki, I must say I didn't expect such boldness from you, but I don't dislike it." Paul said, placing a hand on Fuyuki's shoulder. The boy just looked at him wordlessly, sweating cold.

Without any warning, the large front doors slowly started opening inwards, and just like before, they could not make out any servants.

"So, this is it." Momoka muttered, glancing at Keroro and smirking, "let's start this show at once."

Standing behind the open doors, in the center of a huge entrance area, there was a tall older man, dressed in a white kimono with a black coat. Before even his face, his silver hair in the shape of a cylindrical pillar would catch anyone's attention. He seemed in his 40s, but still carrying a certain handsomeness in his harsh facial features and trimmed hair, including thin eyebrows. There were black lines highlighting the kimono's silhouette and a black cloth belt wrapped around his waist. "Miss Momoka?"

The mansion behind him resembled a traditional Japanese castle, with wooden floor and walls. Several scrolls with stylized yellow wings hanged up behind him, with the statue of a large horned Oni in the center of the room. The man stood in front of the statue and somehow seemed to have a bigger presence than the gargantuan statue behind him.

"I'm Kisei Soden, humble servant of the Arahigashi clan. Master Hien is waiting for you Miss Momoka."

The entire group took a step forward, which seemed to make Kisei's eyes shine for a moment. "It's an honor to receive the heir of the prestigious Nishizawa clan."

"It's a pleasure." Momoka answered politely, putting on a smile while her lowered hands held onto each other.

"Momoka, it's been a while." A young masculine voice came from behind the statue. Steps echoed through the room, and soon a teenager clad in white appeared from behind it. Although young, around Fuyuki's own age and barely taller than him, he had piercing orange eyes and slicked back reddish hair, with a couple of strands falling on his forehead. He sported black pants and a closed black jacket, with a flame pattern starting from its sleeves and reaching up to its shoulders. There were also a fiery twin wings mark emblazed on the jacket, above his heart. Curiously, he also wore fingerless black gloves. "Oh, where are my manners? It's a pleasure to meet you again." Hien spoke with a confident, almost arrogant, smile. "I'd like to show you our mansion, Momoka. Could you leave your attendants for a while? I don't think you'd be able to relax under so many gazes."

Momoka glanced at Fuyuki, Keroro and Tamama, who stood in the middle of her servants. Turning away from them, and walking beside Hien, Momoka smirked maliciously. "Alright, soon the show will be start."

"Yes, sir." Keroro answered with a salute and a smirk. Silently, the sergeant, alongside Tamama and Fuyuki, stepped away from the crowd, standing in the shadows of the large entrance door.

"Lord Fuyuki, good luck!" The green haired girl said, saluting the boy beside her.

"Private Tamama, let's go!" Keroro said. She moved away her hair, revealing red star shaped earrings, which she tapped as a faint rainbow colored light enveloped her body before fading away. Tamama soon did the same, touching her own earrings and disappearing too. "It's been a while since I used the Anti-barrier like this." Keroro muttered excitedly.

"Sergeant," Fuyuki blushed a bit, while placing a hand above her left shoulder, "take care, ok?"

Keroro replied with a large grin. Her dark eyes crossed with Fuyuki's own, gazing at each other for a few seconds, before Tamama quickly pushed her away from the crowd. "Let's go already, sergeant!" The black haired girl complained, grabbing Keroro's arm while pushing her away, looking annoyed at her platoon leader's smile which soon turned into a similar annoyance as she was dragged away.

"Now, let's try to find something about the Arahigashi clan." Fuyuki smiled, while pulling a small red star shaped pin from inside a pocket on his suit.

/

Hien and Momoka went through a wooden sliding door, going into a large open room in the middle of the castle. The ceiling around the edges was very high, leaving no space for upper floors, and most of the room just had no ceiling at all, being directly illuminated by the sunlight above them. There were a few benches on the sides of the room, but otherwise it seemed mostly empty. Doors similar to the one they had just gone through were in the other sides of the large room, small square holes letting the light and wind that entered there get to other rooms in the castle.

"This is…?" Momoka wondered. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about that place.

"I just want to show you how much I've grown." He closed his fists, "This time, for sure, the summoning will work!"

"Eh?!" Shivers ran down Momoka's spine when she noticed the runes spread on the wooden floor all around them. Red marks were all around the floor, with pentagrams, circles and crosses around and inside each other, while kanji were inside or beside them.

"Yon (Four), Tori (Bird), Kami (God) Aka (Red), Ake (Vermillion), Jaku (Sparrow), Kemono (Beast)" Momoka's eyes scanned the room, finally noticed that all those lines formed a larger drawing of a bird there.

"Father forbid me to try this again… but, I barely could wait. This time for sure!"

"Won't you just blow up everything again?" Momoka's polite smile was almost cracking.

"I've been studying a lot. I've found many tomes I didn't even know existed! I've had no success yet, but this time…!"

"Upon hearing those words, Momoka took a few step backs, returning to the entrance. "Don't mind, me. I'll wait outside."

"I'm going too! Let me just start charging it!" He said with a smile while hitting with floor with a closed fist. "Grand spell 12 – Grand invocation. Guardian Vermillion Bird of South Fire, I call upon your power, Suzaku!"

A wave of hot air quickly filled the room, as the red runes started shinning. Momoka attempted to push open the sliding door, only to notice that it somehow didn't bulge one inch. "EH?! Idiots, open this door!" She said while kick it, but somehow the wooden board still held up against her.

"Momoka!" Hien reached her, "Even if this summoning works it might be dangerous to stay here! Let me open this! Arahigashi spell 108 – Onibarai!"A flame burst onto Hien's right hand and he swung it downwards causing the fire to rush through the floor like a fire serpent, crashing into the door and exploding into a crimson eruption. However, the fire soon vanished, seemingly unable to push the door.

Standing on the other side of the door, in the middle of a corridor, there was a certain green haired girl with an evil grin on her face. She held what resembled a small toy white fighter jet, pressing it against the wall. "Gero, gero, gero! With this portable pinpoint barrier generator, you'll never leave that room, no matter how much strength you use. And when you start to despair, I'll use the Space Sakura essence to make you two fall in love! Combining those two factors, the love won't be just temporary!"

"Hm… Momocchi seems to be worried about something, Green." Tamama said, finger next to her mouth while watching the door from a safe distance.

"Who is 'Green'?!" Keroro complained turning her back to the door, while leaving the airplane somehow fixed there. Suddenly, a strong red light pushed through the small holes in the wooden door, "Gero…?" Keroro turned her head just in time to hear a loud explosion, following by a strong force blowing wind around them. The small fighter jet exploded, soon followed by the wooden door flying on top of Keroro, crashing against a wall as it fell apart.

"Of course it ended up like this." Tamama muttered, crossing her arms. "Momocchi!" Tamama ran to the now open room, only to see Momoka standing by the door, holding her shoulder, but seemingly unhurt. "Are you okay?"

"That airhead actually took the hit for me." Momoka mused for a moment, "I'm fine Tama!" She said with a smile, before looking at the wreck of the door. Arahigashi was lying on top of it, facing the rubble. "Arahigashi, are you okay?"

"Who… are you…?" Hien's orange irises shrunk, as he looked stunned at the green haired girl under the wooden pieces.

"Gero…? Did the impact break the anti-barrier?!" Keroro reached to the bow on her back, pulling from behind it a small cylindrical hilt. She held onto it firmly as a pink energy blade sprout up, cutting through the wood as she stumbled away from the hubris.

"Wha-What's that?!" Hien just stared at her, completely frozen in place.

"Eh- I'm sorry for this! Please forget that you ever saw me!" Keroro yelled quickly dashing away through a nearby corner.

"Who is that girl!?" Hien looked stunned, with an empty gaze towards her, before turning it into a glare. Without saying anything else, he quickly ran after her, leaving Momoka and Tamama behind without a single word.

"Well, I guess you got rid of your problem, at least." Tamama muttered, crossing her arms. "That stupid Green."

"I wonder if they'll be fine…" Momoka muttered, putting her hands together, "I've never actually seen Hien angry before."

/

Still surrounded by the thin layer of the Anti-Barrier, Fuyuki looked through a yellowed old book, in a room surrounded by old books and bookcases, leaving little space to walk between them. He sighed, putting the book back on the shelf. "These are just standard books. I guess if the rumor about them were true though, they wouldn't leave something like a grimoire so easily accessible."

Fuyuki untied the Keroball from his belt and held it in front of himself, pressing a button on its back. The top of the ball projected a faint blue light soon seemingly taking a solid shape. Inside that light, a three dimensional model of that Japanese Castle appeared. Noticeably, under the front gate, there was a wooden wall extending downwards. Fuyuki touched the model, which blinked for a moment. A model of the room where he stood replaced the previous one and, like with the first one, there were rooms bellow them.

"There are underground floors, of course!" Fuyuki wondered, tapping the floor tiles bellow him with the shinning black shoes of his butler suit. His eyes shined as his mouth opened with a large smile. "This place is so cool!"

"Keroball… I hope this will work." Fuyuki muttered, closing his eyes while pressing a button on top of the Keronian weapon. There was a bright flash, and afterwards he had disappeared from that room.

/

"Did I escape from him?" The green haired girl had cold sweat dripping through her face as she stood next to a corner of one of the castle's corridors. However, hearing multiple steps hitting the wooden tiles of the castle, she quickly moved away. There was another large sliding door on the corridor and she pushed it open, closing it behind herself afterwards and pushing a wooden lock to stop it from being open from outside.

Surprisingly, the room she had just found herself in was a complete mess. It looked like a rich and well-furnished bedroom, with a large bed, two book cases covering an entire wall, a desk and two wardrobes, but the entire thing was a mess, with clothing thrown around, a notebook left on the floor, alongside a black videogame - even two wooden swords lying on the bed around a red kimono. There was a large flat television built on the wall to the left of the door, but at least that one was off. "Such a typical boy's room." Keroro muttered with a frown.

After recovering her focus, she noticed the large open window to outside from there. It was the first floor, so getting out would be easy. She would just activate the anti-barrier again and- Her hand froze once it came into her view, almost touching her earring. The faint rainbow aura that shone around her body when the Anti-Barrier was active was still there. "Ge-Gero!" Keroro muttered in surprise, although quickly shutting off her own mouth "The Anti-Barrier is still active, so how did-"

The door suddenly slid open, revealing three bulky and tall men wearing black kimono with flame patterns on its sleeves, alongside a red collar and sash. They also sported black fingerless gloves, under their long red sleeves, alongside wooden sandals, and trimmed dark hair. "Is that the girl the young master mentioned?"

"There are more!" Keroro raised an eyebrow, trembling. She quickly turned around, launching herself through a nearby closed window. It was forced open, while she fell on the grass outside, quickly getting up while stumbling around, and almost falling once more while running.

"What is she doing?!" The man yelled while running to the window.

Keroro looked around herself, but any exits from that mansion were too far away – she could only see a forest in the distance, and even she could reach the walls they would be too tall anyway. Aside from the large Japanese castle she had just left, there was a similar stylized tower in running distance. She looked behind herself, noting that those men seemingly had not followed her through the window. Maybe she could hid there for a while and hopefully the Anti-Barrier would actually work afterwards?

The tower's horizontal area felt small coming from that castle, but it extended itself into the skies like a giant lance. The large vertical wooden wall was broken by two sliding windows visible on each floor, alongside ceiling tiles layered between each floor. The green haired girl soon reached the two large wooden doors in front of the building, sliding both open to the sides as she ran into it. Inside, it seemed to be a warehouse.

Light came from the windows near the ceiling, although the visibility was not good.

There were many paper boxes and wooden crates lying around, some open revealing clothing, books and scrolls, while others remained closed. In the middle, there was a staircase leading to the upper floors.

Keroro looked at her white gloves after closing the door behind her, now grayish. "They're so rich and don't even bother cleaning something like this!" She complained, rushing to push a crate to beside the door, stopping it from sliding open. As soon as she was finished with it, there was a knock on the door. "Is someone in there?" Hien wondered from outside, while Keroro jumped back, startled by his strangely peaceful tone.

"He's here already?!" She immediately ran upstairs, hearing an explosion as she left the floor, without even looking back.

"He's going to kill me!" She screamed while running upstairs again and again, sweat starting to drop through her face.

/

Fuyuki saw himself standing in the middle of another private library, several rows of bookcases around him. Odd blue fiery lanterns hanging on the ceiling gave the room a faint light, enough to wander around it, but dark enough that reading would be uncomfortable. Looking closer, right alongside the books, mostly old and thick hardcover editions, there were also rows of paper scrolls. Fuyuki's heart beat fast with excitation. He knew he had found something unique – even if he was not sure how he would proceed from there. Touching or taking them was out of question, he was not about to damage them or become a thief.

"I wonder if the Keroball can copy the data from these?" He silently wondered. Even if it could copy, he would likely need Keroro's help to access the data later.

"Well, I've gotten up to here, so let's go all the way!" Fuyuki thought while pressing a button on the bottom of the Keroball. A faint, almost inaudible noise spread around the room, as the Keroball sent special waves through the surrounding books.

"Hm… Is there a rat down here? A Nishizawa rat perhaps?" A curious young female voice broke through the silence. Fuyuki crouched next to a wooden bookcase, cold sweat dropping through his face. Staying in complete silence, he could hear as the speaker's strangely heavy feet hit the floor, the impact echoing through the room.

"Tricky rats should be punished. I guess?"

Fuyuki stopped even his breathing, holding onto the Keroball, while the steps seemed to get closer and closer - but suddenly they marched forward, starting to distance themselves. Before he could even finish a relieved sigh, the Keroball started ringing like a telephone receiving a call.

"Eh? What a brave little rat!" The voice said with excitation. Fuyuki quickly mashed various buttons all around the Keronian tool, hurriedly vanishing into a burst of smoke.

/

"This is the end!" Keroro screamed internally, seeing herself on the top of the tower. No more staircase, only open windows leading to certain death if she jumped through them.

"I'm telling you to wait!" Hien's voice echoed with annoyance as he hit a locked sliding door, unsuccessfully attempting to open it.

Keroro looked through the window, sighing and turning back to the door with her glittering eyes. "Alright, so there's no other choice. I'm the leader of the Keroro Platoon, Sergeant Keroro! I won't run away or hide!" She said closing her hands into fists while the door leading downstairs almost broke down after another impact.

"Arahigashi spell 108 – Onibarai!" The young man's words flew past the door, followed by a small explosion blowing it up, sending various pieces of burnt wood flying past the green haired girl.

"Maybe I should just hide somewhere." Keroro said, glancing at the broken pieces of burnt wood lying around her.

"Who are you?" Standing in front of the smoke, Hien wondered with a serious expression, his orange eyes fixated on Keroro's own.

"I'm… Lady Momoka's friend, kind of? I'm Serg- I mean, I'm Keroro, sir." Hien took a few steps forward, standing in front of Keroro with an odd glare. His focus seemed lost, like he were in a daze.

"You're beautiful."

"Gero?"

"Otherworldly so…"

"You weren't trying to kill me…?" Keroro held a broken smile.

Hien extended his hand to the green haired girl, opening his palm to reveal a small dancing flame that resembled a flower. "I know this is sudden, but would you accept my-" A flash of light covered the room, and suddenly Fuyuki saw himself falling through the hair, on top of the orange haired boy.

After loud cries of pain, Fuyuki rolled aside, holding his aching head, the Keroball lying on the floor at his side. "Lord Fuyuki, are you alright?!" Keroro quickly rushed to his side, sitting down on the floor while holding his left hand.

"Sarge?" He smiled looking at her worried face, "I'm fine." He glanced at the Keoball lying next to them, realizing what had just happened. "The Keroball's abilities are supposed to be based on the user mind. I shouldn't be surprised the Keroball would take me to you."

"Just, who are you two?" Hien stood behind them, looking annoyed, his hands closed into fists.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm not sure where we are, but-" Fuyuki was soon interrupted.

"You two obviously know each other. And are close." Hien crossed his arms, his eyebrows twitching.

Keroro and Fuyuki just looked at him in confusion, while standing up.

"Maybe I'm just thinking too much, but… Are you dating?"

"Eh?!" The couple looked away from him with reddish faces.

"Hm… you could say that…" Fuyuki muttered, looking towards the floor.

"It's kind of embarrassing if you say it like that…" Keroro scratched the back of her head.

"Why is a goddess with such a commoner?!" Hien silently wondered, closing his hands in fists, but soon realized there was something more important to wonder. "Just who are you people?! You just appeared out of nowhere up here! And she earlier wielded some light saber looking thing! Are you from a rival magis clan or something?"

"Magis clan?!" Fuyuki's eye lighted up upon hearing those words. Keroro walked up, standing between them, her hands pointing to both. "Wait, you're Hien Arahigashi, right?"

"And you are?"

"He is Fuyuki Hinata, president of Kishou's occult club and I am…" Fuyuki looked hesitantly at the green haired girl, who gave a bold salute.

"The 58th planet of the Gamma Galaxy's-" Before she could continue, Fuyuki stood in front of her, raising his arms.

"Biggest fan! She's a club member! She's way too into things and sometimes let her imagination run wild!"

"That doesn't explain what I've just seen today." Hien said glaring at him. Silently, Keroro took a few steps back, picking the Keroball, while glancing at him.

"Nishizawa is also a club member! Sometimes we play around with some experimental stuff from them!"

"Now, lord Fuyuki!" Keroro's yell was followed by a bright flash of light which covered the entire room. Soon afterwards, Hien Arahigashi saw himself standing alone in the tower's top floor, not even a sign of the two people who previously stood there.

"What just happened here?!" He ran to the windows, looking bellow only to see only a few bodyguards standing in front of the tower. "She said Kishou…"

/

Keroro and Fuyuki reappeared alongside a flash of light in the middle of the Hinata's living room, floating several feet above the floor only to fall immediately afterwards.

After grunts of pain, they slowly stood up. "Back home." Fuyuki muttered, stumbling to the nearby couch. In spite of being tired and weary, he had a satisfied smile.

"So, I guess your little invasion was successful, lord Fuyuki?" The green hired girl leaned her face close to his, her arms hidden behind her.

"Maybe. I actually did find some interesting stuff there, but I'm not sure if I used the Keroball correctly yet."

"I couldn't achieve my extra goal, but I guess it was mission accomplished for me too, sir!" She stood straight up, making a salute gesture, before winking. "Being told that I'm otherworldly beautiful was nice too!"

"Eh? You mean Arahigashi…?" Fuyuki blinked.

"Right! I thought he wanted to kill me for a while, but it seems like he was just smitten by me!" Although Keroro had a beaming smile, Fuyuki didn't seem as enthusiastic.

"Ah, what? Are you jealous, lord Fuyuki?" She held a playful smirk between her rosy cheeks.

"Eh?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow, a pink blush covering his face "Maybe…" Fuyuki lowered his head, his face becoming completely red, "Although… you actually look really cute in that dress."

"Geh?" The green haired girl turned away from Fuyuki, attempting to hide her own embarrassment, "O-O-Of course!"

An awkward silence covered the room for a while, until Fuyuki broke it, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Still, I wonder if he'll bother going after us after seeing all that…" Fuyuki continued, looking more seriously at Keroro.

"Don't worry, lord Fuyuki. Some spoiled brat won't suddenly move the world just for curiosity's sake!"

"Maybe you're right…" Fuyuki mentioned, putting his hands together while sitting on the couch. "Although somehow... Nishizawa is coming to mind right now."

/

Momoka and Tamama walked past the front gate of that giant traditional Japanese castle, two Arahigahishi men in black kimono overlooking them. Paul stood beside the entrance, in front of the white limousine, several Nishizawa troops in full body gear and maids also were lined up, patiently waiting for their mistress.

Right after Tamama crossed the large front doors, Hien's confident voice called for Momoka, who still stood inside. "Momoka!"

She grit her teeth. They took too long to get out of there. Here he was pestering them again.

She turned back, being surprised at a look of annoyance from his orange eyes.

"Who was that green haired lady? She doesn't seem to be among your servants here."

"Huh? Yes." Momoka half closed her eyes, looking away from him while covering her mouth, "She wasn't a servant, just someone from… school… who somehow slipped in my entourage."

"Kishou, right?" Hien wondered, a smirk drawn by his lips.

"Eh?" Momoka opened her eyes in surprise.

"I can already see where this is going…" Tamama muttered, standing on the sidelines.

/

A couple of days later, a certain orange haired teenager stood in front of class 3-B, sporting a white version of Kishou's pants and blazer. Fuyuki, sitting in the center of the class, just looked at him incredulously.

"Idiot." Momoka muttered.

"I wonder what he's going to do when he realizes green isn't here." Tamama looked at him curiously from the back of the class.

"I'm Hien Arahigashi, scion of the Arahigashi clan. I hope we can get along well." He said with a smile, while his auburn eyes looked through the room, failing to find a certain girl. However, rather than surprise or frustration, he just held a confident smile. "When we looked into the school register, there wasn't anyone resembling her, so I'm not surprised. However, the key certainly is here, with Momoka and that boy. I'll find you… my mysterious beauty!"

/

"One more." Tomosu pasted a newspaper clip on a bulletin board in the Occult Club's room. Juunishiro who had just arrived there, glanced curiously.

"Missing people? Is that really related to the supernatural?"

"I'm actually not sure Hinata will even approve this." Tomosu gave a cheeky smile, scratching the back of his brown hair, "but there have been a string of missing people lately with completely unknown causes."

Kaneami suddenly appeared, standing between the two boys, with a cool smile. "Friends and relatives reportedly mention nightmares in the night before the disappearances, but the actual cause is completely unknown. They just vanish overnight." She explained putting a finger over the newspaper cut, keeping her mysterious smile.

"Doesn't Fuyuki's alien girlfriend know anything about it?" The older boy wondered.

"I'm not completely convinced that she's an alien." Tomosu muttered, "I mean, some floating device isn't too out there considering the type of crazy technology the Nishizawa Group has. Still, I'd love to get to talk to her, although I can understand why she wouldn't return here after that chaos last time..."

"I'm sorry. Her situation is bit complicated." Fuyuki muttered, standing by the club's door. "I'll tell you everything eventually though. And what's this about missing people?"


End file.
